


Reclamation

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: David Rose arrives in Schitt’s Creek and eventually meets one Mr. Patrick Brewer. Romance and personal growth ensue.(This follows seasons 1-5, so while it's a work in progress, there's no surprises.)





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet sure how many chapters it will be as I’m writing wildly out of order.

This story was inspired by the album [When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?](https://open.spotify.com/album/0S0KGZnfBGSIssfF54WSJh?si=G2ko7K6JRL6Xw5fJ_geKDg) by Billie Eilish.

**  


Before: A Prologue

 

The first time David Rose realized he could use his body as a commodity was high school. By grade eleven he was becoming an expert.

He wasn’t a popular kid. At least not in public. He had a close circle of, well, two friends. They looked like wanna be New York club kids. They were the weirdos. The ‘90s were a hell of a time.

In private, he bartered with the jocks by giving blow jobs under the bleachers in exchange for ecstasy. He let his teacher jerk him off for an A in geometry. He fingered popular girls for party invitations. These kids would probably beat the shit out of him if he ever tried talking to them in public.

College was more fun. Everyone was experimenting. Who knew so many straight guys wanted to know what he felt like? Girls wanted to be with someone whose sexuality was “interesting.” Everyone was having three-ways. Professors were sleeping with their students.

His twenties were fun until they weren't. He was bulimic. He was high. He was in rehab. He was out of rehab. He was lost. His “friends” were just using him for his bankroll. Trips to the Hamptons, to Turks and Caicos, to Ibiza - tabs paid for by David. Cocaine? David. Backstage passes? David.

He continued to pay. He used his body to feel good about himself. People would treat him like a precious, beautiful object. But eventually they tossed him aside when something better came along. Someone who wasn’t so needy. Someone who wasn’t so… much. But he got addicted to the attention.

He let people do whatever they wanted. He put himself in dangerous situations. He went along with things he didn’t want to. But for months, weeks, days, hours, he was wanted. He was desired. He opened art galleries. He threw elaborate parties. He surrounded himself with people. He surely couldn’t be lonely with that many people around.

He had group sex. He had rough sex. Bad sex. Good sex. He was a regular at Steamworks Baths whenever he was in Toronto. He slept with women and were threatened by their husbands. He slept with men and were threatened by their wives. He broke up more than a few relationships.

But he was wanted.

Then one day it all broke. The elaborate lifestyle. The loft in New York. The mansion with its pools and tennis courts. Photo albums were shoved aside during mad grabs of clothes, shoes, and jewelry. The Rose family was all together for the first time in god knows how long and were dropped off in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by cows and polyester clothing and mullets. Thrust into a run-down motel. Schitt’s Creek. Sounded about right.


	2. Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're rocketing through season one through the beginning of season three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret, Patrick will be here soon enough.

David found himself high and pinning Stevie against a motel room wall. Like, extremely high. He dropped two beer bottles as Stevie’s hands ran up his back. His hands slipped under her flannel and gripped her waist as he pressed harder against her. His closed eyes smashed into her sunglasses.

“Well, these aren’t working,” he said, pulling them off and tossing them behind his shoulder.

“Yeah, this isn’t really working for me either.” Stevie flicked the cap off his head.

David started to lean into her again when he noticed the lights circling them on the walls and ceiling.

“What the fuck is this place?”

“The honeymoon room, where you keep your clothes,” Stevie gestured to a heart shaped bed with a red comforter and sheets.

“Oh my god.”

She nodded and pointing to the ceiling. To the mirror on the ceiling.

“ _Oh_ my god.”

“Yeah… this room was _not_ my idea.”

David looked back into her eyes. “So... are we doing this?”

Stevie shrugged, “Why not?”

“Be more enthusiastic please,” he muttered before kissing her again. They tugged at each other’s hair. Their tongues sloppily pushed into each other’s mouths.

Stevie shoved David away. “Take off your clothes.”

David nodded. “Yep.”

They both tried taking off their shoes while standing and fell over, laughing hysterically.

Stevie popped back up and took off all her clothes. She stood over David, hands on her hips. “Hurry up.”

David slowly stood up and removed his sweater. “I have to fold.” He placed his clothes on the dresser.

“I’m sorry, did you just fold your underwear?” Stevie asked.

“They’re very expensive.” David looked at her. “Do you need to…” he gestured at her body.

“Nope, good to go. You?”

He looked down at himself and was apparently cool with the situation.  “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Stevie grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed.

David glanced at the ceiling mirror. “So, I don’t need any of that.”

“Same. Let’s just… Maybe we can sit...” Stevie sat him down and tried to situate herself on his lap.

“I don’t have anything,” David said into Stevie’s hair. Her mouth was on his chest, biting. Of course this one was a biter.

She pulled back. “They don’t call this the ‘love room’ for nothing,” she said with a wink. She reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

“Oh, god, is it even still good?” David took it from it from her and turned it around with a look of disgust.

“I restock. I can be a very good employee.”

David rolled his eyes. “Of course _this_ is what you excel at.”

He tore the wrapper open and rolled the condom over his dick. Stevie returned to the soft skin of his neck and bit again.

“Jesus!” He put his hand on her face and pushed her away. “Down, girl.” She grinned.

Stevie wrapped her legs around him and he held his dick, trying to find a good angle. He was kneeling, then tried stretching is legs in front of him.

“How do I even?” He tried to hold her hips still, but she kept sliding off. She gripped his shoulders, but he could not find any possible way to make this work.

“Why do people do this in movies?”

Stevie rolled her eyes - again - and swung her body off of his and pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him.

“Excuse you, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” David asked. “I’m not lying under the mirror.”

“Well I’m not either.” Stevie started to rub herself along his dick. David could tell she was wet, but it still wasn’t enough to distract him from making terrifying eye contact with himself.

“I can’t look at this.”

Stevie threw her arms up, exasperated. “Then stare at my tits or something.”

Stevie really did look amazing. She leaned forward and her brown hair fell all around her, tickling David’s stomach. She was exquisite; a treasure hidden beneath loose clothes.

But it still wasn’t enough information for David’s hazy brain to assess the risk/reward of the situation.

“You’ll need to pay for my therapy,” he told her.

“David, you look at yourself literally all the time.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he told her.

Stevie sighed. “That’s what I’m trying to do. Fuck you the shut up. Or something.” She put his hand on his dick so he could direct it inside of her.

David closed his eyes. “Shit, you’re tight.”

“Thanks, I work out.” He opened one eye to see her smirking at him.

“What does that even mean?”

Stevie rocked around his cock and any questions David had left his mind and he closed his eyes. The past few months have probably been the longest he’s gone without sex since college. Stevie turned out to be a revelation as she began to move up and down against him. He could feel her lean back and grip his upper thighs.

She started panting above him. “Jesus Christ, you feel so good.” Her voice had gone deep and raspy.

“How good?”

“Can your ego chill while you’re inside me?”

“Seems like no.”

“Amazing, fine? Your dick feels amazing.” Stevie moaned. “Fuck, you’re so deep. So good.” She was grinding on his dick, leaving him completely inside her. She felt incredible.

“You gonna tell me how good my pussy feels?” She leaned forward, gripping his chest.

He laughed. “There’s my filthy girl.”

She dug her nails deep into his chest.

“Tell me.”

He could feel her clench around him.

“Heaven.” Stevie held onto his chest as she raised and lowered herself, faster and faster. David thrust up to meet her. “You’re so wet and so warm. Fuck. You feel like heaven.”

Stevie grinned, then her eyes squeezed shut and mouth fell open. He could see her chest quickly rise and fall.

David slid a finger between them and found her clit. She moaned.

“Shit fucking Christ,” she muttered. Her breath became shallow. “I’m gonna - I’m gonna...”

David rubbed her clit with more pressure as she frantically pounded against him.

“That’s right,” he whispered, “come for me, baby.”

Stevie’s body froze then started to shutter. David could feel her pulse around him as she screamed. _Screamed_. So privacy was probably out of the question.

She came to a stop on top of him and flung hair away from her sweat covered face. She stared into his eyes lost for words, for once.

“Okay, my turn!” David pulled her off of him and flipped them around.

“Ew, what? I don’t want to be down here!” Stevie glanced in the mirror and covered her eyes.

“You had your turn and I really don’t want to look into my own eyes while I come.” He leaned over, putting his hands on either side of her face. “But you can.”

She moved her hands away to look at him. “Gross.”

He pushed himself entirely back inside of her and she gasped, wrapping her legs around him.

“Fuck, David.”

He clamped a hand over her mouth. “You’re really loud you know that?”

He was rapidly thrusting into her when she bit his finger and he yanked his hand away.

“And a biter.”

Stevie wrapped her arms across his back until he was entirely surrounded by her body, her nails scratching down his back. “Bet I can make you scream too.”

She leaned up so her lips brushed his ear. “I want you to come inside me. Come inside my heavenly pussy.”

David felt her muscles tighten around his dick and her nails dig into his ass. He groaned.

“Come on,” she whispered.

“Goddammit,” He violently thrust into her and _growled_. Loudly. He didn’t know when he last sounded like that. He’d tried hundreds of times not to make undignified noises. So, naturally, a motel where he _lived_ was a great place to start.

He spasmed a few more times, his face in Stevie’s shoulder, and she moaned. He eventually pulled himself out, took off the condom, tied it, and tossed it on the floor.

“You know I’m the one who has to clean that up right?” Stevie asked. They fell against the bed next to each other.

“That’s what the money we pay you is for.”

“I don’t think you guys actually pay me -”

“Oh my god, shut up,” David said.

Stevie turned to face him, her head in her hand.

“You called me ‘baby,’” she said, slapping his arm. She looked very smug.

“You loved it.” David pushed her back down onto her back.

They looked at themselves in the mirror and simultaneously pulled up the red blanket. They laid in silence for several minutes.

David ran his hands down his face. “I’m still too high to deal with all… this.” He gestured at the mirror.

“Ugh, then shut it and go to sleep,” she muttered, turning away from him.

“It’s only six.”

“I’m sorry, by all means, go attend to your bustling social life.”

“I really hate you sometimes,” he grumbled and turned away from her, pulling more of the blanket with him.

Stevie yanked it back.They struggled, kicking each other until they tired out and fell asleep.

***

Two days later David walked into the motel office. Stevie was sitting behind the counter as usual.

“Do you have any check-ins today?” he asked.

Stevie glanced at the computer, which was only opened to solitaire and raccoon videos.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to…” David trailed off with a shimmy.

“Only if you never do that again,” she said, walking around the desk and grabbing his wrist.

Stevie dragged him around the corner to the back office and shoved him against a wall. David smiled and was about to comment on her excitement when she cut him off with a kiss.

Their mouths immediately opened. Stevie ran her tongue along his bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth to stroke his. David’s hands went up to her head to pull her closer and their tongues moved deeper into each other’s mouths.

Stevie pressed her body against him, sliding one leg between his. His hands went under her shirt, grabbing her breasts, thumbing her nipples through her bra. She started to grind against his leg and he flipped them around, hoisting her legs up around his waist and pinning her to the wall. She had her hands underneath is sweater, gripping his back. He positioned her hips so they were grinding against each other. It was turning into a very dirty make out situation.

Stevie pulled her head back. “We’re making out.”

“I thought that was the point.”

“Yeah, but we should probably be, like, adults about being friends with benefits. Not two horny teenagers. I’m technically working right now.”

He stepped back and let her feet thud onto the floor.

“Ow!”

“What? I’m trying to keep it professional!”

Stevie stepped around him and rubbed the back of her head. “You don’t have to be a dick about it.”

“Don’t I?”

“Okay, so no… fuck-nanigans at work,” Stevie told him. “Max one and done per day. Bam. Done.”

“Are you this romantic with all your sexual partners?”

“You know what I mean.” She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes.

She walked past him to the front desk and he followed, standing on the other side.

“Okay,” David said, “so I’ll eat you out on your lunch break?”

Stevie had returned to her paperback. “Sounds good. One o’clock.”

***

This went on for a while until David and Stevie both agreed that it would, _ew_ , be better for their friendship if they stopped sleeping together. This was a brand new concept to David and seemed like it was for Stevie as well. If he was being honest with himself, he had not been thrilled with the idea of her sleeping with that Grant fix-it guy. Maybe even a little jealous? Another good reason to end it. Not that he’d ever tell Stevie.

That isn’t to say David wasn’t going to miss it. Stevie was breathtaking. He loved knowing what she looked like under her baggy clothes. And she was amazing in bed. He knew they were both a little fucked up and maybe that helped. For a few glorious weeks they were obsessed with each other.

And yet.

He liked being friends. So much so that he gave up her beautiful body to keep being her friend. It was strange at first, but eventually he started seeing her as just a friend again. He was back to having fun pestering her in the motel office.

And then he fucked it all up.

He asked her to move to New York. As roommates. Like an idiot, he hadn’t noticed any romantic feelings from her. To be fair, he had never been in that situation before. Usually he was the one disappointed by someone’s lack of interest. He knew how shitty that felt, but he was so overwhelmed by his own loneliness he didn’t handle it well. Their both being a little fucked up probably had something to do with that whole situation too. Why else would she want to be with him? And why else hadn’t he noticed?

So then things were weird again. Once he returned from his three day membership of the Amish community, he gave her space. Then, all of a sudden, she was being bitchy again (and wearing makeup?). She told him she was over him. He was glad to officially have his friend back, but, really, was he that easy to get over?

Probably.

Their friendship eventually became healthy again. Well, as healthy as a friendship could be for two people like them. And along came Jake.

*** 

“So should we talk about the whole Jake thing?” Stevie asked.

David leaned against Stevie’s desk. “Well, I already told him never to come back here when my family’s home. So that’s something.”

“Yeah, it’s situations like this that make me glad I’m virtually alone in the universe,” Stevie said. “And since you and I have already…”

“Exactly, so it’s not really _that_ weird…”

“Yep. Nothing’s weird.”

David tilted his head to the side. “Have you ever tried to have a conversation with him?”

“Oh my god, he’s so stupid,” Stevie said.

“So stupid.”

“But he’s so hot.”

“So fucking hot.”

“Which I guess will make this a bit easier,” Stevie said. “Neither of us will fall in love.”

David propped his head on his hand. “So you only fall in love with, like, really smart people?”

“In an ideal world, yeah.”

“So you’re saying you think I’m smart?”

“What? No. I was never _in love_ with you,” she said.

“Not even a little?”

“I may have... caught feelings for a second. Like the Zika virus. But _not_ love.”

“Mm-hmm.” David rapped his knuckles on the desk. “Still hearing smart.”

“Okay, get the fuck out of my office before you miss your MENSA meeting.”

David walked to the door, opened it, and turned around. “Smart,” he whispered.

Stevie crumpled a piece of paper and threw it, hitting him as he closed the door.

***

David: Are we bad people?

Stevie: Probably, why?

David: Bc we both totally would have slept with Jake after he broke up with the other.

Stevie: I think that just makes us human

David: Really think so?

Stevie: Are you kidding me?? We’re the fucking worst.

David: At least we have each other

Stevie: And that fucking hand holding?

David: OMG what even was that?

Stevie: Jake thinks the world revolves around his dick.

David: From his point of view, I could see that.

Stevie: Jesus that thing…

David: Gonna miss that. Incredibly stupid or no, that man knows what he’s doing

Stevie: I might have to name something in my nightstand “Jake”

David: EW! WTF is wrong with you?

Stevie: Whatever like you don’t have some treasures laying around

David: I live with my SISTER

Stevie: And?

David: Fine, maybe I have a few accessories

Stevie: Thought so

David: We really are bad people

Stevie: I told you. At least we have our memories.

David: Just of Jake or…

Stevie: Shut up

David: Just curious if I have a namesake in your drawers

Stevie: 1 fuck you, 2 absolutely not, 3 fuck you

David: Doth protest too much…

Stevie: GOOD NIGHT DAVID

**

“I got my driver’s licence today,” David said, flopping down next to Stevie on the motel office couch.

“I hugged your dad today.”

“Oh my god, why? I don’t even hug my dad.”

Stevie poured two glasses of whiskey. “I guess I’m in business with him now. I was just so relieved. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Well, at least I can drive us around our equally aimless lives.”

She was quiet for a moment. “You mean what you said? You don’t think I’m turning into my aunt?”

“Absolutely not. You’re self-aware. You have a business partner with millions of dollars worth of experience.” He turned to face Stevie. “You can be whoever you want.”

She laid her head on David’s shoulder. “Oh god, I just realized I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He leaned against her. “Same. We’re either very fortunate or very, very sad.”

“Maybe both.”

David nodded. “Let’s stick with that.”


	3. Rose Apothecary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie plays matchmaker.

What the fuck just happened?

This straight-laced business person just told David he’d get grants for the store. Did he just get a business partner? Which would be great, considering he apparently had no idea how to run a  business unless his parents bought every product in the store. But, is it wrong to be intrigued by a new business partner? Is intrigued even the correct word?

Patrick Brewer was a mystery to David. When they first met, David was so wrapped up in thinking about his business he barely registered how attractive Patrick was. A passing “cute” entered his mind, but Patrick kept using sporting words with a touch of arrogance. Or so David thought. After his string of incredibly high voice mails, Patrick had been kind enough to fill out the forms for David. He later learned that the teasing was part of Patrick’s personality. (Unless it was flirting?)

He passed Alexis’s litmus test of men being into her. Which was a bit biased as Alexis assumes the world at large is into her. _Ugh_. In the words of the flawless Tina Fey, he needed to talk to some food about this.

***

David sat in the cafe eating what was allegedly a cherry pie, though he had yet to see any fruit resembling a cherry. He thought about Patrick’s confidence of getting the grants and smiled. Smiled? Was this a crush? Was this like a full-blown, sweaty high school crush? He took out his phone.

David: So I think Patrick and I just became business partners?

Stevie: Is that a question?

David: He’s getting small business grants. Like as an investor.

Stevie: Well, that sounds like a good thing.

David: He’s just so nice

Stevie: gross

David: I know!

Stevie: But?

David: But what?

Stevie: Alexis told me he isn’t into her, which must be a weird feeling for her.

David: So?

Stevie: so?

David: fine, maybe he’s cute

Stevie: just cute?

David: we’re business partners

Stevie: I’ve got to meet this guy

David: hard pass

Stevie: too bad

***

Sebastian fucking Raine.

What the fuck was his mother thinking? Well, clearly she wasn’t thinking at all. And now he’s staying at the motel. Fucking with David’s head. Like old times.

He jumped when he felt Patrick’s hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Patrick said. “I was just wondering if you’re okay. And I think the table’s clean.”

David had removed everything from the middle table of the store. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been angry-cleaning.

Patrick removed his hand, but not before slowly moving it down David’s shoulder blade.

“Yeah, no, yeah, I’m fine,” David said. “There’s just an ex… whatever of mine in town. Staying at the motel.”

Patrick, who had been standing close to David, took a step back. “Oh. That sucks.”

“Yeah. He’s the literally worst person you could ever meet. Sebastian Raine. I guarantee you that’s not his real name.”

“What’s he doing here?”

“He’s a photographer and wants to do a shoot with my mother. Apparently, she’s forgotten what a vile human being he is at first mention of being behind camera.”

David began pacing around the store, gesticulating more than usual. “I mean, what kind of person forgets the man that ruined her son… that fucked up her kid’s life?”

Patrick stood still, arms crossed. David felt his eyes follow him around the store.

“He’s a rich asshole who spends thousands of dollars to look like he doesn’t give a shit. I practically had to throw cold water on Stevie when he said he wanted to photograph her nude.”

“Nude?”

“Yeah,” David said, and stopped pacing. He looked at Patrick. “He’s extremely good at getting what he wants.”

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with this.”

“It’s okay,” David sighed. “I mean, it’s not okay, but I’ll deal with it.” He walked to the table and picked up a roll of paper towels. “And he said I look healthy. _Healthy_.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Yes! Coming from someone like Sebastian it is _not_ a compliment.”

Patrick leaned on the table, next to David. “Try not to let this asshole get in your head. You look fine.”

“It’s kind of difficult when he’s staying two doors down from you. And, thank you, I know I look good.”

“I think I said ‘fine.’”

David looked at him, exasperated. “Just say I look good.”

“David, you look fine.”

***

The pictures. David couldn’t really blame his mother for being seduced by Sebastian into doing something she didn’t want to do. It was very on-brand for him. But he’ll be damned if he lets Sebastian use them.

So he went to Sebastian’s room. He let Sebastian think he was seducing him. David knew how he operated and how to use that against him.

“I love this jacket,” Sebastian said, slipping his hands beneath the leather. “It looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” David said. “So that unfinished business you mentioned…”

Sebastian took a step forward. “We never had a proper… goodbye,” he said.

David nodded and also moved closer, their bodies nearly touching. “I think maybe you’re right.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around David’s back and roughly pulled him in for a kiss. David rolled his eyes beneath his closed lids. This was too easy.

Sebastian pushed off David’s jacket and quickly grabbed his jeans and opened the button and zipper. He was never one for asking permission. Sebastian stepped back and slowly pulled off his intentionally ratty shirt. He was also one for a dramatic reveal. David took off his own shirt.

Sebastian cocked his head thoughtfully. “You know, I would love to take some pictures. It would make a good addition to our other series.”

Jesus Christ, he never turned it off.

David stepped forward. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

They groped and kissed and took off their clothes. David pushed Sebastian onto the bed and crawled up until they were face-to-face.

“Well, this is quite the role-reversal,” Sebastian said. “I like the new confidence.”

Within minutes, David was inside him. This was only the second time he fucked Sebastian. The first they were both on ecstasy in David’s loft, in his bedroom, during a party.

David moved his hips hard and fast. Sebastian was going on about how beautiful he was. The same words he used to seduce and control David in the past. David stared at the wall; he was not interested in looking at Sebastian. But, if he was being totally honest, it did feel good being buried inside someone again.

David didn’t sleep that night. Around one o’clock he quietly got up, grabbed Sebastian's camera, and went to the bathroom. He looked through the pictures of his mother and sighed. This was not the way she should be presented to the world.

***

“I like this for you.”

Stevie’s words had been galloping around his brain for the past three days. Stevie was out of her mind. Maybe Stevie was right?

But that doesn’t make Patrick interested in him. Or men in general. David still can’t figure him out. He can keep up with David’s moods, sarcasm, and edges. But so can Stevie. And when they’re together they pile on David like a pair of bullies. Really cute, annoying bullies.

Speaking of the beautiful devil, Stevie suddenly appeared, banging on the store’s door.

“You better be here to help,” David said, opening the door.

“I do have a full-time job you know. Running my own business,” Stevie said, breezing past him, "but Alexis just taught me about sweat equity, so I’m saving up for some cheese and wine.”

“Yes, she’s quite the mogul,” David muttered.

“Hey, Stevie,” Patrick said, stepping out from the back room. “Here to help by having David tell you how wrong you’re doing everything?”

“What can I say? I’ve been so bored at work without hanger-ons in my lobby.”

“First of all, I’m not some motel groupie,” David said, “and I think we all know I’m your only friend.”

“Patrick’s my friend,” Stevie said, leaning against the register.

“That’s true,” Patrick said, crossing the room and stood next to Stevie. They immediately leaned against each other. “Stevie and I are great friends.”

“Lovely,” David said. He looked at Stevie, “So are you actually here to help? Or are you here to ‘help’ like Alexis?”

“Oh, Alexis, another great friend,” Patrick said. “Stevie is very popular.”

“Thank you, Patrick. I’m actually here to propose a night of fun and friendship for the three of us.”

“Oh my god, why?” David was rapidly accelerating toward exasperation.

“I thought you guys could use a night out. The store opens next week and I’m sure it’s been very stressful.”

“Uh-huh. And just what would we be doing during this ‘fun and friendship’ night?”

“I thought we could go to a bar in Elmdale,” Stevie answered.

David raised his eyebrows. “And why are we going to this bar? Are you looking for randoms again?”

“I just want a night out with my friends,” Stevie said. “And if I just happen to find a random guy, then that would just be a happy coincidence.”

“You know it _is_ dangerous for a beautiful woman like Stevie to go to a bar alone,” Patrick said.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

“So now we’re bodyguards?” David asked. “Just in case you want to go out back and do whatever it is you do with gentlemen next to the dumpster?”

“That was _one time_ ,” Stevie said.

Patrick cleared his throat, but still looked highly amused.

David rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “Are you going to wear that black dress again?”

“A dress?” Stevie said. “What is this prom?”

“Yes, it’s prom,” David said. “I will not be buying you a corsage.”

“It sounds great,” Patrick said. He pushed off the register and walked toward the back room. “Let me know what time,” he said, winking at Stevie.

They’re always winking. Conspiring. Planning his demise.

Stevie grinned. “I’ll text you,” she told David and started to move toward the door.

David grabbed her arm and, in a low voice, said, “I don’t know what you’re doing, but whatever it is, I'll have no part of it.”

Stevie smiled that evil smile at him. “Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m doing,” she said quietly, “and I don’t really think you have a choice.”

Fine. “Kindest wishes.”

“Blessed regards.”

***

The trio found a rounded corner booth at the bar. Stevie looked engrossed in her phone until David and Patrick sat down. She looked up, smiled, and scooted in next to David. He narrowed his eyes at her as they placed their drinks on the table. Beer, vodka tonic, beer.

“You look very nice, Stevie,” Patrick said across the table.

“Why, thank you, Patrick. It’s so sweet of you to notice.”

David rolled his eyes, but it was, honestly, one of his favorite outfits for her. She wore a low-cut black tank that hugged her body and jeans that actually _fit_. She had on David’s leather jacket and the FMBs he helped her pick out last year. The “fuck me boots.”

“Yes, the girl can actually dress,” David said.

“Aww, David, stop or I’ll blush.”

They talked about the store for a while and how things were coming together. Stevie, a tad overly graciously, went to the bar to get another round.

“I like you guys together,” Patrick said. “It’s sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s an angel,” David muttered.

“It’s nice you guys could stay friends after, you know...” Patrick trailed off.

“Ah, yes.”

“We actually chatted about it the other day. But she only told me the most salacious of detail.”

“Fantastic.”

Stevie returned with their drinks and sat down next to David. “What are you two whispering about?”

“We were not _whispering_ ,” David said, “and, if you must know, we were talking about our sordid past that you so kindly told Patrick about.”

“Oh, you know I love to brag,” Stevie said. Patrick laughed.

“So!” She continued, “What now? Should we play truth or dare?”

“Should we be in middle school?” David said.

“Truth,” Stevie said to David, “when did you lose your virginity?”

“Dare: walk twenty-one kilometers home in the dark.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to play, David,” Patrick said. “I have a ouija board in the car we can ask instead.”

Stevie’s eyes lit up. She always looked so pleased when she could get Patrick in on the torture.

David turned away from Patrick and hissed at Stevie, “Fuck. Off.”

“I was fifteen,” Stevie said loudly. “It was in a car. Behind school.”

“I was seventeen,” Patrick offered. “After prom. At a party.”

“Prom night?” David repeated. “Does that actually happen? Did you go to high school in an early 2000s movie?”

Stevie kicked him under the table. Hard.

“What the fuck-”

“What about you, David?” she asked, loudly again.

“Ugh. Fine, fourteen. With the kid who played my mom’s son on _Paradise Bay_.”

“You had sex with someone who was your mother’s son on TV?” Stevie said, still loud as shit. “That’s the most fucked up thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Is it?” Patrick asked. He looked surprised at David’s admission, but recovered quickly. “Have you never heard anything else David has ever said?”

Stevie laughed. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Wait, wait,” David said, waving his hands in the air. “You lost your virginity here, in Schitt’s Creek?”

“Yes…”

“Anyone we know?” David asked, his elbow now on the table, chin rested on his hand.

“No,” she answered, looking at her beer.

“Stevie Eris Budd-”

“Not my middle name-”

“Who was it?”

David stared her down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Patrick leaning forward. Finally, someone on his side.

“Fine.” Stevie took a long sip of her beer. “It was… Mutt.”

David leaned toward her, his hand cupped around his ear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Mutt! It was Mutt.”

Patrick and David laughed. Stevie looked pissed, but nudged David enough that he ended up leaning into Patrick while laughing.

Patrick cleared his throat in that nervous way he does, but didn’t move. David lingered against him. Patrick’s shoulder felt strong against his. Why did he feel so firm?

David moved away from Patrick by reaching for his drink. He glared at Stevie. Her eyes shone.

David managed to steer the conversation to local gossip. Patrick eventually stood and asked, “Should I get another round? I’ll get water, so I can drive.”

“No, I’ll have water,” Stevie quickly interrupted. “I can drive, it’s no problem.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you guys just relax and have fun. I have a feeling David will have no chill at all next week.”

Patrick smiled and went to the bar.

David leaned close to Stevie. “ _You’re_ the one who has no chill. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Stevie shrugged and played with her beer label. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do, devil woman. You’re trying to get us drunk.”

Stevie smiled and looked at David. “So what if I am? I just thought you guys could use an evening away from the store.”

“And that evening needs to be all of us together?”

“Well, you really should get to know each other outside of the store. It’ll be better for your relationship.” David narrowed his eyes. “You know, your professional relationship.”

“And you talked to him about us because...?”

“I just wanted him to know what an attentive lover you are.” David glowered at her. “Fine, he’s the one who brought it up. If you ask me, I think he was trying to suss out if I was a threat.”

“Well, no one asked you, so…”

Patrick returned with their drinks. David kicked Stevie under the table. Stevie kicked back.

Patrick sat and handed out the drinks.

“Are you guys actually kicking each other under the table?” he asked.

“David started it.”

“Stevie started it.”

“Do I need to put you two in time out?” Patrick asked. He smirked. “That’s not nice behavior.”

“Well,” Stevie said, “we’re not nice people.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Patrick said. He took a sip of his beer and David could have sworn his eyes lingered on him.

As they talked, David began to feel very relaxed. Too relaxed. He was going to say something stupid.

“So when are we going to talk about this?” David asked, waving his hand in front of Patrick.

“What?” Patrick asked, lowering his beer bottle.

“This outfit.”

Patrick looked at Stevie. “Do guys wear ‘outfits’?”

“David wears outfits,” she said seriously.

David sighed. “It’s just not what you normally wear.”

He had noticed right away. Patrick was dressed in black. All black. A black sweater with black jeans that were - thankfully, blissfully - slightly more fitted than his regular denim. The sweater was doing him all the favors. David could see how strong Patrick’s arms were. And his back. And his chest… David had spent all evening trying his best not to stare. When Patrick had first gotten out of his car to pick up David and Stevie at the motel, Stevie had elbowed him so hard in the ribs he had been certain his lung was going to collapse.

Patrick looked down at himself. “Do you not like it?” He looked back up at David and he could swear - swear - he saw that smirk again. Like Patrick knew _exactly_ how good he looked.

“I just mean,” David said, “that’s it’s nice to see you - both of you - in good clothing.”

“Do you not normally enjoy the way I dress?” Patrick asked.

“No, I…” Fuck. “I just mean that you’re not dressed for _functionality_. Is all.”

“Some of us like to be comfortable at work,” Stevie said.

“I agree.” Patrick said, winking at Stevie. Again. “But, I’m so happy that we’re finally up to your standards, David.”

David pressed his fingers to his eyes. “You look nice. I just meant you look nice.” He lowered his hands to peak at Patrick.

A slow smile formed on Patrick’s face. “Why thank you, David. What a kind thing to say.”

Stevie raised her water. “To meeting David Rose’s standards.”

“Here, here,” Patrick said and clinked his beer against her glass.

“I was just trying to compliment your look,” David mumbled.

Patrick bumped his knee against David’s. “And it’s appreciated. I think.”

A knee bump? A friendly knee bump? An accidental knee bump? A something more knee bump? David felt the alcohol woosh all rationality from his brain.

“You do have some lint though,” David said. He reached out and plucked a, probably not imaginary, piece of fuzz from Patrick’s sweater.

Patrick’s eyes followed David’s hand and then looked back into his eyes.

“I’m just going to run to the washroom,” Stevie said, getting up.

“I’m sorry,” David said. “I was, sincerely, just attempting to be nice.”

Patrick placed a hand on David’s. “I know. And thank you.” He gave David’s hand a squeeze before pulling it away.

Okay, so that wasn’t accidental.

“I also like all the blue,” David muttered.

“The blue?”

“All the blue you wear,” David said. “It’s a good signature color for you.”

“You like how I look in blue?”

David rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. It’s just a complementary color palate.”

Patrick leaned back against the booth, smiling. “So you _do_ like how I dress at work.”

David was buzzed. Patrick looked buzzed. But his smug confidence was still there.

“No, this is good information,” Patrick said. “I was thinking of switching to red.”

“Don’t you dare!” David said, much louder than he intended. “That wouldn’t bring out your eyes at all.”

“So you’ve noticed my eyes.” Patrick still looked so fucking pleased with himself. “And, don’t worry, I’m not changing my clothes. I wouldn’t dare mess with my signature color palette.”

David looked down at his drink, engrossed with stirring it with the straw. “Well, that’s good. It would be a mistake.”

Stevie slid back into the booth. “What’d I miss?”

“Oh, David was just telling me how much he likes the way I dress at the store.”

“Was he?” Stevie looked at David, eyes wide, smiling. She nudged David’s foot beneath the table.

“I swear to Christ if you kick me one more time-”

“I wasn’t!”

Patrick laughed. “You two have a very cute friendship.”

“ _Cute_?”

Stevie interrupted him. “We’re the worst. We’ll make you one of us yet.”

“I’d be honored,” Patrick said. “Oh, wait.”

He - gently - kicked David.

“Ow!” David looked at Patrick, pissed, but also wanted to smile. “I will not be bullied.”

“Aw, I’m sorry David,” Patrick said. “I just wanted to fit in.”

“It’s just because we like you so much,” Stevie said. She scooted over until she was entirely pressed against David. “And you’re too easy to mess with.”

Patrick slid over until he was also pressed against David. “In the name of good fun.”

David did his best to pout, but being sandwiched between the two of them was almost too much. Stevie felt soft and Patrick felt so firm. This was the most contact he ever had with Patrick. Shit, maybe Stevie was right. David kept his body stiff, but his stomach dropped when Patrick touched him and had yet to resurface.

“Okay, I’m feeling very attacked right now.”

Patrick laughed and he and Stevie both moved away. David suddenly felt very cold.

“Should we call it a night?” Patrick asked. “We need to be at the store tomorrow.” He gave Stevie his keys.

“I’ll drop you off first, Patrick,” Stevie said, “that way David can drive your car from the motel in the morning.”

On the way home, David fell asleep against the passenger side window. By the time they returned to the motel, Stevie shook him awake, smiling.

“What?” David asked.

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

He shrugged. “I suppose it was… fun.”

“Told you it would be. I think he likes you.”

David shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Okay, David. Have fun at the store tomorrow!”

“I will. On a purely professional level.”

Right?


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First few weeks after David and Patrick's first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Google docs is being a little B, so I apologize for any errors.)

 

In the past twenty-four hours Alexis graduated high school, David celebrated his birthday, a man died at the motel, and he and Patrick kissed. Twice.

Last night, once he realized it was a date, he felt nervous. David never felt nervous, not like that. Not butterflies. It was weird. He and Patrick spoke nearly every day for the past few months and it was easy. But last night they both stumbled over their words. They made bad jokes. Then Patrick drove him home. David kissed him. Patrick’s first kiss with a man.

But this morning, Patrick was the one who kissed David. He stood close and kissed him, holding his waist. The goddamn butterflies were back. In the past, David had only felt moths. Disgusting little brown insects flapping around his insides. Now there were cute little viceroy butterflies fluttering around. Opposite of moths.

David leaned against the register and watched Patrick help a customer with sweaters. Okay, he wasn’t watching, he was starting. It’s now been hours since he touched Patrick and it was starting to feel far too long. His phone buzzed.

Stevie: The situation has been taken care of. I don’t pay myself enough for this.

David: What about all my stuff?

Stevie: It’s safe, but thank you for your concern over my well being as I now have to disinfect the room because of a DEAD BODY

David: Are you ok?

Stevie: I guess. Ronnie lent us some coveralls. And masks. And gloves. Your mom even helped.

David: How did that happen?

Stevie: She gave me a xanax. 

David: Good for her

Stevie: So was I right?

David: About what?

Stevie: You know what. Was it a date??

David: As it turns out, yes

Stevie: AND???

David: I had a lovely time and it ended with a very chaste kiss in his car

Stevie: OMG! I knew it!

David: There’s more. I’ll tell you later.

Stevie: I bet there was. Winky face.

David: Don’t ever spell out winky face to me again.

Stevie: I’m really happy for you

David: Thanks. I am too.

Stevie: TTYL

David: No

Stevie: LYLAS

David: Offensive

Stevie: Give me the deets later

David: only if you stop talking like the late 90s

Stevie: Stop buggin

David: Don’t

Stevie: Lunch tomorrow?

David: yes please

Stevie: See you then, home skillet

David: Why are we friends?

***

The store was finally closed. David flipped the sign and locked the door. Patrick was already in the office with the till. David walked across the store and stepped through the curtain.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

Patrick stood from the desk. “Hi.”

“Do you want to talk about-” David started, but Patrick took two steps towards him and grabbed David by the waist, pulling their bodies together.

Patrick’s mouth was on his. The kiss was the same as the previous, their closed lips fitting together.

“So no talking then?” David asked when they pulled apart.

“No,” Patrick said softly. He took a moment and stared at David’s mouth. David tried to keep still, but Patrick’s lips parted, his breathing already ragged. He grabbed the back of Patrick’s head and pulled them together.

David opened his lips, an offering, so Patrick to be in control of how far he wanted this to go.

He wanted.

Patrick’s tongue softly touched David’s. Patrick let out a small whimper. David opened his mouth wider and Patrick’s tongue moved against David’s.

Patrick backed him into a wall and gripped David’s hips. David tightened his hold on Patrick, one hand moving to his hair, the other slipping beneath Patrick’s arm to press between his shoulder blades.

Patrick’s entire body was flush against David’s and his hands were now roaming David’s sides and back over his sweatshirt. David could feel Patrick grow hard against his thigh and he groaned into Patrick’s mouth. They were just kissing - frantically to be sure - but this sensation of Patrick against him was one of the most erotic things David had ever felt. Yesterday they were just business partners. Yesterday Patrick had never kissed a man. Now he was hard against David, controlling their mouths.

Finally, Patrick pulled himself away and took a step back, but kept his hands on David’s waist. Both men were out of breath. Patrick looked up at him, beneath those gorgeous lashes of his.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” Patrick said.

“Me too.”

Patrick broke his eyes away from David’s. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about it since last night.”

David put his hand against Patrick's face, just has he had in Patrick’s car. “You are amazing.”

Patrick looked back up at him, but with a twinge of shyness.

“Really?”

“God, yes.”

Patrick beamed. “So are you,” he whispered.

David pulled him in for a hug. Patrick nuzzled against David’s neck. Their breathing slowed.

“I want to do so many things with you, David,” he said quietly, “but it scares me.”

“The things we can do?” David asked. “Because I meant it when I said we’ll take this as slowly as you want.”

Patrick stepped back, and rested his hands on David’s shoulders. “No, it… it kinda scares me _how_ much I want them.”

David smirked. “Well, I am very desirable.”

“Yes you are,” Patrick said with a smile.

“And it’s okay if it scares you,” David told him. “It’s a big change. And, for the record, I want to do those things with you too.”

Patrick’s smiled widened. “Good,” he said quietly.

“We should probably finish closing.” David Rose, unlikely voice of reason.

Patrick nodded. He kissed David once more, a chaste in-the-car-in-front-of-the-motel kiss. He walked back to the desk and sat down, squirming in his chair.

David was tempted to make a crude joke, but instead just watched Patrick work.

Patrick was counting out the cash and said, “Shouldn’t you be cleaning?”

David walked over, placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll get right on that.”

***

Stevie slid into a booth across from David the next day.

“So?”

David leaned forward. “Okay, this is only between the two of us.”

Stevie nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m serious.”

Twyla stopped by to drop off water and take their orders.

“I can keep a secret. I’ve never told anyone how fond you are of nipple clamps.”

“Shh!” David hissed, though Stevie was already being quiet. “That was like two years ago, can we not revisit?”

“I’m sorry. Go ahead.”

“Patrick’s never kissed a man before.”

“What?” Stevie practically yelled, spitting water out of her mouth.

“Ew! And shush!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She quieted. “Wow, that’s a big deal.”

“Is it?”

Stevie just stared at him.

“Okay, fine it is. And he wants to take it slow, which I completely understand.” David sighed. “I really like him.”

“I know you do,” Stevie said gently.

“I realized yesterday that it was the first first kiss that was really important to me. I actually care about him. I want to take care of him on this… journey.” He covered his face with his hands. “What is this?”

“Emotions,” Stevie answered. “Or so I’m told.”

“Ew.”

Stevie reached out and took one arm, pulling it away from his face. “This is good, David. Patrick is a wonderful person. He cares about you too. I can tell.”

He lowered his other hand. “How?”

“By the way he looks at you. How thoughtful he is. How he calls you out on your shit. Why else do you think I’ve been pushing this so hard?”

“Um, because you’re a bitch?”

“Yes, but also because I think this could be really great for you.”

“But what even is this? A relationship? I don’t do well with those.”

“Maybe it will be. Look, he wants to take it slow, this gives you a chance too.”

“You can be so wise sometimes, it’s scary.”

“I know,” she said, crinkling her nose with surprise.

***

An hour later, David returned to the store after a quick vendor run. A customer was exiting, and the store was otherwise empty. David and Patrick smiled at each other and quickly kissed hello.

“So,” Patrick said, “Stevie came by earlier.”

“What for?”

“Nothing much, just to threaten me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she said, and I quote, ‘If you do anything to hurt David, I will fucking end you.’ I think she was serious,” Patrick said.

“So she’s, what, going to kill you?”

“No. She said she would find me and make my life a living hell. That she runs a shitty motel in a shitty town and has nothing to lose. And that she was raised by thieves and criminals and knows ‘how to do things’ and ‘has connections.’ Then she took a lip balm and left.”

David smiled to himself. That little lunatic loved him.

“It’s not funny!” Patrick shifted uncomfortably. “She kinda scares me.”

David put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “She likes you. She’s your friend. But she isn’t lying about her family. Looks like you’ll just have to be nice to me forever.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I think I can do that.”

***

David and Patrick had nightly make out sessions after closing for the past two weeks. Each night it was more difficult to leave. This night, however, took a turn.

Patrick had David pressed against the wall again. David did not mind. At. All. Whenever Patrick talked about their physical relationship he became shy, but took charge in the moment. He felt to David like pure want and need.

Patrick stepped away from David and had that damn bashful look again. It was almost too sweet and made David’s heart ache a bit. David grasped his hands.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I was just wondering if… we could take our shirts off?”

David’s heart did that stupid swelling thing again. No one had actually asked him permission before. Patrick was so sweet, so respectful. Why did that turn David on? 

“Mm-hmm. Yes.” David nodded. Patrick stood still, his eyes darting around. Oh. “Me first?”

Patrick nodded. “If that’s okay.”

David gripped his hands harder. “Of course it is.”

He let go of Patrick’s hands and turned toward the desk, pulling off his sweater and undershirt, laying them carefully on the desk. He turned back to Patrick.

Patrick’s eyes widened and David heard his sharp inhale. He stared at David, to the point he was getting uncomfortable.

David squeezed his eyes shut. “Good or bad?”

He felt Patrick’s hands on his chest and opened his eyes. “Good,” Patrick breathed. “Good.”

Patrick’s hands moved down David’s arms, then back up to his chest. David could see his hands shake as they moved down through David’s chest hair. He looked as if he’d never seen another man’s chest before. He stepped next to David and ran a hand down his back.

“Can I?”

David nodded and Patrick moved behind him, his hands exploring his back. He rubbed along David’s broad shoulders, across his upper back, and along his spine to his lower back. He moved up David’s sides back to his shoulders.

David turned around to face Patrick. “What are you thinking?”

Patrick’s eyes were hazy as he looked up to David. “It’s just… I never thought I would feel this way. That I would want this so much. You feel so good. I…” he looked down again, averting David’s eyes. “I really like your hair.”

David smiled. Patrick had been fascinated with the way David’s stubble felt against his cheek and mouth. He said he liked that David was taller than him. Now he was running his fingers through David’s chest hair. In the past, a lot of people liked it, but it turned off a lot of people. He waxed for a while. He’d always had a love/hate relationship with his body hair. Right now it was all love.

David tugged on Patrick’s shirt. “I think it’s your turn now.”

“Right.” Patrick nodded and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

David bit his lip. He knew Patrick would look good, but, _holy fuck_. He looked fit; he definitely worked out. His arms, chest, and stomach were muscular, but not in an overly gym-bro kind of way. His skin was smooth, with just a bit of chest hair. 

“Good or bad?” David knew he was attempting humor, but he also knew Patrick needed him to say something.

David stepped forward and took Patrick by the waist, running his hands over his back. “So good.”

David pulled Patrick against him. Their mouths were back together and their bare chests rubbed together.

“Oh my god,” Patrick said quietly. “You feel so good against me.” Patrick moved slowly against him and David realized he was rubbing his nipples against David’s coarse chest hair.

David felt Patrick thicken against his thigh, just below his own erection. He’d never been so excited from something so vanilla. Foreplay - when it happened -  was usually just a means to an end. But this was different. This was Patrick.

He thought a little test might let him know what Patrick was up for, so to speak. He parted his legs and moved one of his thighs between Patrick’s legs. Patrick immediately started rocking against him.

David dropped a hand down to the front pocket of Patrick’s jeans. Patrick gasped and pulled his mouth away from David’s.

“Can I?” David asked. Patrick’s eyes were wide. “It’s okay if the answer is no.”

Patrick nodded. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes.” He let David unbuckle his belt and open his jeans. David knew he should probably slow down, but his rational brain was not in control right now. 

David leaned forward and whispered into Patrick’s ear. “I want to feel you. Tell me anytime if you need to stop. It’s okay. Understand?” Patrick nodded, eyes closed and lips parted.

David slowly ran his hand beneath Patrick’s underwear and touched his cock. It felt exquisite beneath his hand. He palmed broad strokes along its length, feeling pre-cum. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick breathed. His hands gripped David’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” David whispered into his ear. Patrick nodded quickly and dropped his head to David’s shoulder. “You’re so wet for me.”

Patrick groaned and pressed against David’s hand. Fuck, maybe he should have taken it easy with the dirty talk.

“For you,” Patrick whispered against his neck. _Jesus Christ_. 

David pulled his head back and waited for Patrick to look at him. “Are you ready?” Patrick nodded.

David closed his fist around Patrick and gently moved it up and down. Patrick’s body shook and he clawed at David’s shoulders. David put a hand on the side of Patrick’s head again, hoping to get him to stay there. He needed to know what Patrick looks like when he comes.

Patrick leaned his head into David’s hand, eyes still closed. “David,” he whined, moving his hips to the rhythm of David’s other hand.

“Okay,” David whispered.

He tightened his grip on Patrick’s dick. His hand moved more and more quickly and felt Patrick’s body go stiff, then orgasm.

David positioned Patrick so that he would be hit with Patrick’s cum. It shot fast and warm against David’s chest. And Patrick’s face… He tilted his head back, cheeks red, eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping. He made beautiful, animalistic sounds and David gazed at him, wanting to take in every bit of Patrick’s face. He gently removed his hand from Patrick’s dick and continued to watch him until Patrick opened his eyes.

Patrick all but collapsed against David. He caught him and moved to sit him down in the desk chair. David knelt in front of him. Patrick’s eyes slowly started to focus on David.

“I… David…” Patrick tried to talk, but it didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

David placed a hand on Patrick’s knee. “I know, I know,” he said gently. Without thinking, David dipped a finger into Patrick’s cum on his chest and put it in his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Patrick whispered, watching him.

Fuck, too much?  “I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking-”

Patrick stared at his mouth. “Do it again.”

_Oh, fuck_. David dragged his index and middle fingers up the length of his chest and slid them into his mouth. He watched Patrick watch his mouth as he sucked and slowly withdrew his fingers from his mouth. Patrick looked into his eyes beneath heavy lids and lashes.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

David ran his hands up Patrick’s thighs through his jeans. “You don’t have to keep thanking me for things.” He leaned forward. “It’s my pleasure.”

David stood. “I’ll get you some water.”

He quickly pulled a bottle from their mini fridge and returned to Patrick who still sat limply in the chair. He murmured a thank you and drank half the bottle. He placed it on the desk and his eyes looked clearer.

“What about you?” Patrick asked.

“What about me?”

Patrick nodded toward the bulge in David’s jeans.

“Oh.” David hadn’t given it much thought beyond jerking off in the bathroom later. But they’ve been taking it slow very quickly lately.

“Can I see you?” Timid Patrick was back.

David quickly nodded. He was standing, so Patrick’s face was directly in front of his crotch. David slowly opened his jeans and slightly pulled them and his underwear down, taking out his dick.

Patrick gasped. He was staring again. His breath quickened and his tongue ran across his lips. David felt more than a bit awkward, standing there with his hand around the base of his dick. Patrick leaned forward, looking more closely, but not touching.

David couldn’t keep still any longer and ran his hand along the length of his dick. Patrick _moaned_ , so David did it again.

“Can I… What should I…?” Patrick stammered.

“Do whatever you like,” David said softly.

Patrick gradually moved a hand toward David. David stopped stroking himself and dropped his hands to his sides. Patrick ran the back of his fingers along David’s length. David groaned, just from the light touch.

Patrick opened his hand and loosely wrapped it around David. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself, sounding full of awe. David wanted to remember this moment forever. No one had ever looked at him, touched him, like this.

“You okay?” David checked in, but also wanted to confirm that this was a positive reaction.

Patrick nodded. He looked up into David’s eyes. “You’re so… beautiful.”

David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair, trying not to come apart by just one compliment.

Patrick’s eyes looked back down and he tentatively moved his hand up and down David’s shaft. David moaned, trying very, very hard not to move. He wanted Patrick to take all the time he needed.

“I’m not sure what to do,” Patrick quietly admitted.

“Here.” David took Patrick’s hand away and replaced it with his own, firmly gripping himself. He used his other hand to place Patrick’s hand over his own. David wanted to move their hands at a leisurely pace, but couldn't help himself.

David swiftly moved his fist along himself, Patrick’s hand not leaving his. Watching Patrick’s reverent face was speeding him toward the edge.

“I’m gonna come,” David warned him.

“Come on my chest?”

That request was enough. David exploded across Patrick’s chest.

David, panting, moved their hands from his dick, and sank to his knees. He gripped Patrick’s thighs, holding himself up.

Patrick looked at him as he touched a finger to his chest, smearing it in David’s cum, and slid it into his mouth. _Jesus hashtag Christ_.

Patrick looked thoughtful as he tasted David. “How is it?” David asked, only extremely terrified by the answer.

“Good,” Patrick said. He gathered more cum on his finger and licked it. “Kind of salty,” he said, concentrating as if wine tasting. “But something that’s just… I think that’s just ‘David.’ I like it.”

David smiled and leaned forward, catching Patrick’s lips in a long kiss. “Let’s clean up and call it a night?”

Patrick nodded. “This was amazing.”

David took Patrick’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “Yes it was.”


	5. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at Stevie's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't be a David and Patrick relationship story without the infamous night at Stevie's would it?

 Inspiration for David's feelings: [Water](https://open.spotify.com/track/0gwR22fn1mk9XLm6mpJnk8?si=l_kg7cFDRnSwHX0E3mDolA) by Bishop Briggs

 

 

Stevie was gone. Jake was gone. Two generous glasses of whiskey were gone. David and Patrick were alone.

“So,” David said.

“So,” Patrick repeated.

“Do you have any, um, expectations? For tonight?”

Patrick looked down. “No, I mean, I just… I don’t know”

David put his hand on Patrick’s. “That’s okay. We can do whatever or not do whatever you want.”

Patrick looked at him. “What about what you want?”

David shook his head. “I want whatever you do. No more, no less.” He stood. “How about we just lie down and see what happens?”

“Okay.” Patrick also stood. David pulled the comforter off the bed started to fold it, but just balled it up and tossed it on the table instead. Patrick raised his eyebrows.

“Stevie said ‘nothing gross’ on her blanket.” David looked down. “Oh, good, she was kind enough to leave us sheets from the motel. God forbid I ever sleep on anything else.”

Patrick laughed, but still looked kind of scared as shit. “Let’s just get comfortable,” David said. He took off his shoes, socks, and sweater, leaving him in just jeans and an undershirt. Patrick did the same.

David sat on the bed, fluffed the pillows, and leaned against the headboard. “Come here,” he said softly.

Patrick sat next to him, their legs stretched out. David hooked one of his over Patrick’s. He turned toward Patrick and ran his fingers through hair.

“It’s okay to be nervous. I kind of am too… because I really like you or whatever,” David said with a dramatic head tilt.

Patrick smiled. “Thanks. I really like you or whatever too.”

David stroked Patrick’s head. “Like I’ve said before, we can stop whenever you want. It won’t hurt my feelings. It won’t ruin the mood.”

Patrick nodded.

“Look at me,” David said. Patrick did. “I mean it. I want whatever you want.” Patrick looked a bit more relaxed. “How about kissing? We know we’re good at that.”

Patrick hesitated, then suddenly crashed his mouth onto David’s and his tongue charged into David’s mouth. Patrick’s hand slid beneath David’s shirt, tugging ever so slightly on his side.

David took the cue and shifted his body, kneeling next to Patrick. He bent down and ran his hands over Patrick’s chest. Patrick gripped David’s abdomen with both hands and pushed him back slightly. Patrick raised himself onto his knees, turning toward David.

David kissed along Patrick’s neck, both of them on their knees, bodies pressed together. Patrick moaned and grasped at the bottom of David’s shirt. They broke apart long enough for Patrick to take it off and for David to remove Patrick’s, both shirts tossed over their shoulders. They were quickly hands and tongues and lips and teeth again. Patrick began to bite just below David’s collar bone and he sighed at the feeling, so Patrick bit down harder. David ran his hands along Patrick’s sides. He gently clawed his way down Patrick’s back.

Patrick moaned and arched his back into David’s hands. David ran his fingers down Patrick’s back again, harder. Patrick leaned his head up to run his tongue behind David’s ear, forcefully taking a small bit of flesh between his teeth; his fingers tugging David’s hair.

David, pulling him away from his skin, took Patrick’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. His intense, dilated eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” David asked.

“Like too much pants,” Patrick muttered, kissing David again. His tongue ran around the entirety of David’s mouth.

David pressed them apart once again. “Let’s remedy the pants situation, shall we?”

Patrick quickly nodded. They both scrambled off the bed to take off their pants, leaving one in black designer briefs, the other in no-name black boxer briefs. Really fucking sexy boxer briefs.

David laid back on the bed and held out his hands to Patrick, who rested his head on David’s shoulder, looking down at their bodies.

“You have really nice legs,” Patrick said, running his own leg along David’s. “Like, really nice. I like how they feel.”

David smiled, trying his hardest not to be self-conscious as he compared them to Patrick’s toned legs. His had muscular runner’s calves, but his thighs… David wanted to get lost between them. They were perfect. He was perfect.

Patrick gripped David’s side again. David turned over and leaned his body over Patrick’s. Patrick pulled on the small of his back until David was on top of him. Patrick’s hands frantically moved along David’s body.

“You feel so good,” Patrick murmured against David’s shoulder.

David had been leaving one part of himself away from Patrick. He lowered his hips and Patrick groaned loudly as their groins met. David slowly circled his hips and Patrick’s hands gripped his back, nails sinking into skin.

Patrick leaned his head back, eyes squeezed shut. “This is… amazing. Fuck.”

David ground his hips harder against Patrick, kissing along his neck. “You feel so good,” David whispered into his ear. “I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.” Patrick’s breath was shaky as he listened, wrapping one leg around David and grinding harder. “Shit, you’re a natural.” Patrick smiled against David’s mouth.

“Can I turn us over?” David asked and Patrick nodded.

David flipped them so he was beneath Patrick, who immediately returned to rubbing himself against David. Their mouths when back to each other.

After several beautifully excruciating minutes, David asked, “Do you want more?”

Patrick lifted himself onto his elbows. “Yes.”

David caressed Patrick’s face. “I want to see you, is that okay?”

Patrick quickly nodded. “I want to too.”

They broke apart enough to remove their underwear and laid facing each other. It was much brighter and roomier than the store’s office.

Patrick’s kept looking David up and down, then stopped at his dick and just stared with wonderment in his eyes. Resisting the urge to fish for compliments, David looked at Patrick. His dick was erect, curved, and thicker than David’s.

David reached out and took it in his hand. Patrick’s eyes closed and his lips parted. David scooted closer to Patrick and laid his cheek against Patrick’s. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said in Patrick’s ear as he gently stroked him. “I want to try something else, okay?” Patrick nodded. “Remember to communicate.”

He rolled Patrick onto his back and slid on top of him, their dicks rubbing together, slick with pre-cum.

“Holy fuck, David!” Patrick threw his arms around the other man’s back. He rammed his hips up into David. Their movements became messy and uncoordinated and it was better than David had ever imagined.

David rolled them so they were face-to-face.

“How are you doing?”

Patrick took several deep breaths. “Okay. Good. I just need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“This is… you are incredible,” Patrick said. He pawed at David’s torso. “I love your body. It feels so good. I feel so good.”

David smiled and ran his hand down Patrick’s cheek. “I’m glad. I feel amazing. You make me feel amazing.”

Now Patrick smiled. He lazily played with David’s chest hair. “What’s next?”

“There’s not a list, but I do have something in mind.” He held Patrick’s chin until he looked at David. “I want you in my mouth. Is that something you want?”

Patrick moaned, closed his eyes, and nodded, breathing faster.

David pressed Patrick down onto the bed. “Shh… Just relax.”

David kissed down his neck, to his chest, to one nipple, then the other. Patrick groaned at that, so he curled his lips over his teeth and bit down _hard_. Patrick’s hips jerked and his back lifted off the bed. David smiled and slowly licked one nipple, then the other. He kissed down his sternum, to his navel, down his stomach.

David situated his mouth over Patrick’s dick. He looked up at Patrick as he licked his way from base to tip. David wanted to see what he looked like the first time a man was between his legs. Patrick, gripping the sheets, lifted his head to look at David. He looked hungry. He looked excited. He looked like he was being drawn apart.

David, determined to make this last as long as possible for Patrick, took one of his balls in his mouth. He gently held it there, running his tongue over it. He did the same to the other as Patrick squirmed beneath him. Patrick tasted good. He smelled good. Everything about him was beautiful and overwhelming and... just Patrick. David ran his tongue along Patrick again, this time taking his head between his lips.

“Please,” Patrick whispered. “Please.”

David slowly slid down, taking Patrick all the way to his throat. Patrick made a guttural sound and grabbed David’s hair. David slowly slipped up and down, keeping Patrick in his mouth, sometimes taking him in all the way, sometimes not. His hands moved and gripped Patrick’s hips. He wanted to take care of Patrick, but the feel of his business partner in his throat was almost too much. He wanted to stay there, keeping Patrick in his mouth, breathing him in. He wanted to live there and mark it “David’s.”

Patrick’s fingers tightened in David’s hair. David moved his mouth more forcefully, hitting the back of his throat with each movement. Patrick announced he was going to come, so David held him in entirely. He felt Patrick pulse in his throat and groaned. Cum washed into his mouth. He relaxed around Patrick, riding out his tremors. He gently slid Patrick out of his mouth and swallowed every bit of cum.

David crawled back up the bed to Patrick, who looked, well, a bit destroyed. He turned to look at David, face sweaty and red, his eyes moist.

“Christ, I’ve never…” Patrick started, his chest still heaving. “I’ve never come so hard in my goddamn fucking life.”

David smiled, pleased with himself. Sweary Patrick was one of his favorite Patricks. He loved making that polite mouth say filthy things.

Patrick reached up to kiss David, who pulled away. “Are you sure? You might not like-”

Patrick’s mouth cut him off, his tongue quickly inside to taste himself. Fuck. David had given a lot of blow jobs in his life - like, a _lot_ \- but this had been by far his favorite. It was brief and messy and David wanted to remember it for the rest of his life.

They turned to face each other.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Patrick said. He stroked David’s face, neck, arm. “And you’re here. And I’m here. And we’re here.”

“Eloquently put,” David said with a smile. “We’re here.”

Patrick nuzzled his face into David’s neck. “I want to take care of you too,” he whispered into David’s throat. He wrapped his arm around David. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I already feel pretty good,” David said.

“Better. I want to make you feel even better.”

He took David’s dick in his hand and kissed his way down his body. His hand slid down to hold the base of David’s cock. Patrick licked his lips.

“You don’t have to,” David said. “I’m okay without-”

Patrick looked up at him. “David, shut up and let me do what I came here to do.”

Patrick slowly licked the head of David’s cock. David watched him, transfixed. Patrick smiled one of his damn subtle smiles and took David into his mouth. His lips lightly ran along David then down to meet his hand. He flicked his tongue along the underside of David’s shaft.

Patrick moaned and moved his mouth with purpose. With his lips coiled over his teeth, he ran up and down David, slowly shaking his head, making his mouth move in every direction on David’s dick while gently moving his fist around the base. David couldn’t stop watching him. Patrick Brewer with his dick in his mouth. Patrick’s eyes lifted and met his. He looked so serious.

“Fuck,” David breathed. “How have you never done this before?”

Patrick smiled with his eyes, then closed them, concentrating on David.

David wasn’t going to last, not watching the glorious sight in front of him. “Patrick, I’m going to come.”  Patrick kept moving against him, creating more suction with his mouth. “Patrick.” David reached for Patrick, but his hand was swatted away. Oh. Oh _fuck_.

David came in Patrick’s mouth, yelling his name. Patrick moved off David in a hurry, coughing.

“Sorry,” he said, wiping his mouth.

David smiled. “It’s okay, baby. Just relax your throat next time,” he said softly

Patrick drifted back up to David. “Will do,” he said before kissing David. David never tasted as good as he did in Patrick’s mouth.

“Was it really okay?” Patrick asked.

David pulled Patrick against him, laying his head on his chest. “Okay, one, I came. Two, that was incredible. You’re incredible.”

Patrick signed and snuggled closer to David. They stayed in that position for a while, David lazily stroking Patrick’s hair.

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“Do we have to sleep without a blanket?”

David laughed. “No, as long as we’re not gross.”

***

David awoke on his back in the middle of the night. Patrick was asleep next to him. Their legs were tangled and Patrick had his arms curled around David’s left arm, hugging it to his chest with his cheek resting on David’s bicep.

He was startled to have so much Patrick pressed against him. Sure, they had cuddled, but usually David woke up to the other person on their own side of the bed. Which was fine, David liked to cocoon himself in a blanket with no one touching him. So David was fairly freaked out that Patrick was comfortable enough to sleep like that. David was freaked out because he kind of _liked_ Patrick sleeping like that.

He reached his free hand over to Patrick’s face, brushing his hair back. He looked so peaceful and content. David’s fingers traced Patrick’s cheekbones and jaw. Oh god, what was he doing? He was thinking about how beautiful this man was. How kind and smart and, okay, really fucking hot he was. He was thinking and _feeling_. That was not good.

David carefully slid his arm and legs away from Patrick. His brow furrowed in his sleep and his body readjusted, curling into his own pillow and clutching the blanket. Jesus, he looked so perfect like that. But everyone looked sweet and innocent while they slept. He knew Alexis did. Serial killers probably did too.

He picked up his phone and moved to a seat at Stevie’s kitchen table. It was 2:30. He started to text “Pony” to Stevie, but it was the middle of the night and she probably didn’t have reception. Or her phone was currently inside a bear along with her dismembered limbs. Which would kind of serve her right.

He turned to look at Patrick again. He liked Patrick. A lot. He cared about him. He could possibly even… that other word him. The one he doesn’t say. _Fuck_. How was it going to work being friends and partners after this was over? He stayed friends with Stevie, but this was different. Patrick wasn’t a garbage person. Stevie and David were the same, Patrick was some other level of goodness.

He’d crushed on guys he had shown the gay ropes to, but that’s all it was. “Get tested every three months.” “This is a butt plug.” “Don’t eat out that boy without a dental dam.” It was fun, getting sloppy blow jobs and being the someone’s first. It wasn’t the same with Patrick.

He didn’t feel the need to explain things to Patrick. They just knew what to do together. But David could do this. He could. He could be the placeholder for someone else. He could take care of Patrick and show him what he needed to know so when his forever guy came along he would be ready. But David wished he didn’t have to. Not this time. He always dreamed of someone beautiful like Patrick to love, but was convinced that would never happen. How could it?

He should probably go back to sleep. He slid back in bed and turned on his side to face Patrick. He wanted to keep him. He _ached_ to keep him. He wanted to take Patrick down this road of discovery, but he wanted the road to end with him. He knew he didn’t deserve Patrick, but, _oh_ , how he wished he did. He was a monster for wanting to have Patrick, but he couldn’t help it. He was fucked.

David took a long look at Patrick before closing his eyes. He tucked a leg between Patrick’s and fell asleep.

***

The next evening, after closing the store, David returned to the motel and saw Stevie’s car still in the lot. He had dropped her keys at the desk that morning, so he hadn't seen her since last night. He went to the front office.

Stevie looked up as he walked in, her face expressionless. “Hey,” she said.

David sauntered to the desk and rested his arms on it. “Hey to you. Thanks for the apartment.”

“You’re welcome. Did you have an enjoyable evening?”

“I did. How were the woods, Pony?”

Stevie buried her face in her hands. “I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you about Jake.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

Stevie looked at David. “I just have… needs.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with your particular needs. And Jake is tending to those because…?”

She sighed. “You know how good he is at filling… Shit, I don’t know, David. He’s there. He’s available. He’ll have me.”

“Is it serious?”

Stevie laughed. “Oh, god, no. I mean, we have ‘date nights,’ but that really just involves a lot of sex. Like, a lot. I’m not going to marry him or anything.”

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

“At first I just didn’t know what to do,” she admitted. “Then it seemed weirder as time went on.”

“We overshare all the time,” David said. “It wouldn’t have been a big deal.”

“I know!” Stevie closed her eyes, furiously shook her head, and opened her eyes again. “But I felt guilty. And embarrassed, I guess.”

David leaned forward, closer to Stevie. “I don’t care about Jake. It’s the principle-”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?” David asked, throwing his hands in the air. “Hi, how many embarrassing things have you seen me do?”

“I know it’s stupid. But the fact that I can’t do better it’s… if I was capable of feeling shame, I think this would be like that.”

David walked around the desk, stood behind Stevie, and started braiding her hair. He learned how to braid when Alexis was little and she still made him help her. He loved it, but would never tell.

“You know you can do better,” David said quietly.

Stevie closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, he knew she liked when he played with her hair, though she would never tell.

“Can I?”

“Ugh, please don’t make me list your good traits. It’s tacky.”

“Wow, thanks.”

David added more hair to the braid. “I’m somehow dating Patrick, so that’s encouraging.”

“That it is,” Stevie said and David tugged her hair. “You two are good together.”

“For now,” David muttered. “Who knows how long that will last?”

“What are you talking about? Patrick is the definition of smitten.” She smiled. “He’s a smitten kitten.”

“Oh, god, please no,” David said. “I just mean I’ve been here before. I’ve been enough people’s first to know how it ends: they realize there’s a whole world of people out there. People better than me.”

“Wait, I thought you were trying to give me hope.”

“Right. Um, yeah, there’s totally hope. For us. With people.”

“Oh, shit!” Stevie said, jumping from her chair. She winced as she pulled her hair still in David’s hands. “I totally forgot - I have something to give you! It’s in the back.”

“What is it?”

Stevie spun around, grinning at him. “Something to restore your faith in humanity.”

 


	6. The Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick's developing relationship hits a snag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up immediately after the last chapter. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> I tried to write more scenes between Pregnancy Test and The Barbecue, but it was forced and wouldn’t have been quality work. So enjoy some exposition instead, the lazy writer’s friend. I do, however, have the next two chapters written! I’m super jazzed about them and will drop them soon.

Stevie ran into the back room and flew back out with a bundle of flowers. The bouquet was obnoxiously huge with many, _many_ types of flowers that didn’t go together. Roses with daisies with, were those spray painted carnations? Even in this area, David knew no self-respecting florist would come up with this arrangement of their own volition.

“Oh, god,” David said. “What the fuck is that?”

Stevie placed the vase on the desk in front of David. He swatted away baby's breath that tickled his nose.

“It’s for you! There’s a card!”

“Have you read it yet?” He narrowed his eyes.

“No. I’ve fucked up enough this weekend. I’ve been good.”

David opened the card. _“David, Happy one month-iversary! xo Patrick.”_

“What?” David murmured. “What is happening?”

Stevie snatched the card from him. She grinned and started jumping up and down like some kind of Alexis.

“He likes you!”

“Well, yeah, we knew that.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “No, he _likes_ you likes you. I told you. That kitten isn’t going anywhere.”

David grabbed the card and scooped up the bouquet. “A one month anniversary? This is some gauche shit.”

He walked out the door with a flourish. Once he was turned away from Stevie, he smiled.

***

David created a blow job monster.

It’s been over a month since their night at Stevie’s and blow jobs were now Patrick’s favorite hobby. He loved getting them, obviously, but he liked giving them more than David expected. Patrick was hungry all the time.

This was how David found himself in the back of Patrick’s car on a deserted road between Elmdale and Schitt’s Creek. His back pressed against the door and his legs spread as wide as they could be with his pants around his ankles. Patrick was half on the floor, half on the seat, with his head between David’s thighs.

“This better be worth it if we get arrested,” David said.

“Oh, it will be.” Patrick looked up at him, winked, then took David’s dick in his mouth.

Patrick was a quick study. He could take more of David in his mouth each time. He learned what made David crazy. He’d gone down on David in the store office, on the shop floor after close, in his room at Ray’s, in the bathroom at Ray’s, in David’s room, in David’s bathroom, in an empty room Stevie gave them for an afternoon, and at the drive-in. David wanted Patrick’s dick in his mouth so badly, he sometimes had to fight Patrick for it. It was often a race to see who could get the other’s pants down the fastest.

Patrick ran his fingernails down David’s thighs and his tongue swept over David’s dick. David gripped the front seat headrest and the bar over the door.

“You’re going to suck me dry one day if you’re not careful,” he said.

Patrick dragged his mouth away from David’s cock. He looked at David, his eyes serious.

“Not possible,” he said. “I plan on drowning in your cum.” He went back to work.

“Jesus Christ.” David squeezed his eyes closed tightened his grip on the car. Patrick was also a natural dirty talker. 

Patrick slid his hands under David’s ass, pushing him further into his mouth. He quickened his movements and dug his nails into David.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” David whimpered.

Patrick swallowed his cum with a groan. He let David soften in his mouth and gently pulled away. He clumsily made his way to David’s mouth, claiming it with a hard kiss. Another favorite activity: they both loved tasting themselves in each other’s mouths.

“I love seeing you spread out in my car,” he whispered, kissing down David’s neck.

“Okay, that’s nice, but I’d like to put my pants on now.” He looked around the car. “I don’t know when you last got this thing detailed.”

“Probably a good idea, shouldn’t be out here too long.” Patrick swept his tongue in David’s mouth once more, then moved back to awkwardly help him with his jeans.

“What about you?” David asked.

“What about me?”

David gestured to the front of Patrick’s jeans. “That… situation.”

Patrick, who goddamn blushed, shrugged. “I’ll jerk off when I get home.”

David heaved a sigh. “No, that’s not good enough. Jerk off on the way.”

“I’m not driving and masturbating, David.”

“No- I know. Give me the keys.” David held out his hand.

Patrick grabbed the keys from the front seat and hesitated.

“It’s okay,” David said, “I got my license like last year.”

_“Last year?”_

“I had it before then. I’m just not good with tests… You know what? If I can drive my family’s car, I think I can handle a Volvo.”

“Toyota.”

David shook his head. “What’s the difference?”

Patrick chuckled. “Okay, fine.” He dropped his keys into David’s hand.

David grinned. “Good boy, now scoot.” He waved Patrick out of the backseat.

“Seat belts, please,” David said, starting the car. “See? I’m a very responsible motorist.”

“I’m not sure you are if you let your boyfriend jerk it in the passenger seat.”

David turned the car around and pulled away from the gravel road. “Speaking of which, you’d better get on that. It’s like a ten minute car ride.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yes! Have you ever seen me drive out of the kindness of my heart? Open your pants.”

Patrick did as he was told and started stroking his dick.

David glanced at him. “You know, I get off thinking about you.”

“Yeah? What kind of things about me?”

David cleared his throat. “Okay, but it’s stuff for doing… later. I don’t want you to think that I want to do these things now. I mean, I don’t _not_ want to do them. I don’t want you to feel pressured. It’s… just an abstract fantasy…”

“It’s okay, David. I think about us fucking too.”

“Jesus god!” The car swerved to the middle of the road. “Don’t say things like that when I’m trying to drive. Unsafe.”

“Then tell me. Tell me how you think about me when you touch yourself.”

“I think of you inside me. How that gorgeous dick I’ve had in my mouth would feel in my asshole. That one night after close, you’ll bend me over the desk and fuck me from behind.” He heard Patrick moan. “You grab my hips and pound into my ass as hard as you can. I hold the desk and let you fuck me, but I can’t touch myself. You won’t let me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, David saw Patrick’s hand quicken.

“You reach around and grab my dick. You lean over tell me to come with you. I feel you coming inside me and I’m gone. I come so hard for you. Patrick, I think about this when I’m alone, on my bed, jerking myself off with a dildo in my ass. I fuck myself with it and pretend it’s you.”

“Fuck!” Patrick came, shooting across the dash. “Oh, my god.”

David smiled, pleased with himself.

Patrick didn’t say anything until his breathing slowed. He leaned over and very carefully kissed David’s cheek. “You’re paying for the car detail,” whispered.

“Nope,” David said. “Your cum, your problem.”

***

Yes, David had been the first one to say “boyfriend.” That hadn’t been his intention. He didn’t mean to define their relationship first. He had assumed it would come up at some point and, because he’s a gentleman, Patrick would ask. But, no, he said it first in a diatribe about the store. With Stevie there. 

But it was okay. As expected, Patrick told him he had wanted to ask him to be his boyfriend. “I didn’t want to pressure you,” he had said. He knew this meant he didn’t want to scare David. “Plus, I’ve never asked anyone to be my boyfriend before, so I wasn’t sure how to go about it.” David said it was fine, he never had either, so he wouldn’t know any better. Whatever the proper way was, this probably wasn’t it. But it worked.

Then came what may have been the best night of David’s night. He thought maybe Patrick would since some sappy love song (please, baby Jesus, anything but “Wonderwall”). He never expected an acoustic cover of a Tina Turner song that Patrick arranged himself. They spent that night together at Ray’s. They didn’t even do anything, just slept with their bodies folded into each other.

David had begun to relax. He could trust Patrick. Not trust him to not be an asshole who had giant cookies sent to the motel, but he could trust Patrick to take care of him. His mother said Patrick “sees you.” He should have known better because Patrick didn’t know about his past and how fucked up it was. He didn’t know this because he never asked. He never asked because some adorable redhead was out there waiting for him.

The door opened and Stevie walked in with a plate of sliders and a plate of sides balanced on her arm.

“Patrick said to bring you this.” She placed the food on the table.

“Is he still out there?”

“No, he went to talk to Rachel whatever-the-fuck her name is. What happened?”

“Well, one I didn’t know he had a fiance. Or used to. Or whatever.” 

“Yeah, that was pretty clear.” They each picked up a slider. “What did he say to you?”

“That I have nothing to worry about when just this morning he was telling me to trust him. That they’ve been more or less together since high school. Oh, and that she's been trying to get back together with him for the past few months.”

Stevie jumped from her seat. “The past _few months?_ Oh, fuck that,” she threw her burger on the table. “I’m going to kill that mother-”

“Calm down, it’s okay. I mean, it’s _not_ okay, but I don’t want you to… Actually I don’t know what I want right now.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

David considered it a moment. “No. I think I’d rather be alone. With my food.”

“I’ll go. Let me know if there’s anything you need. I’d slash that bitch’s tires, if it didn’t mean she’d be at my motel longer.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

Stevie bent over and kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, David.”

“I know.”

“And please don’t ever tell anyone I just did that.”

He nearly smiled. “I won’t.”

His phone vibrated not long after Stevie left.

Patrick: I’m sorry. I’d like to talk whenever you’re ready.  
Patrick: I’ll take care of the store tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later, David replied, “Thanks.”

*** 

“What if he’s my Hubble?”

“Oh my god, David,” Alexis said. “You’ve got to stop watching that _Sex and the City_ [ episode ](https://youtu.be/FyuCwCN78lA) and _The Way We Were_ loop. Patrick isn’t your Hubble.”

“But what if I’m too much for him? He can go back to an uncomplicated petite female. We’ll have to divide up the store. One day I’ll run into them and I’ll have to say, ‘Your girl is lovely, Patrick.’”

“Okay, that’s not going to happen. Patrick looks at you like one of Ted’s sad little puppies. Like a baby abandoned labrador.”

“I’m sure he used to look at her that way.” David rolled his eyes. “And if anything, he’s a corgi.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Alexis clapped her hands. She sighed when David didn’t react. “Come out with me. Elmdale just got a Cheesecake Factory and I know how much you love terrible food when you’re sad.”

“If this is about the mall pretzels again-”

“It’s not. I’m sorry, I just think you need to go outside. You’ve been in bed over twenty-four hours. You’re going to get bed sores and I’m not cleaning you with a sponge.”

“I’ll take my chances, thanks,” David said, pulling his blanket over his head and laptop.

“Okay, fine. But I’m telling Stevie,” Alexis said, opening the door to leave.

“Send my regards.”

“Oh! Here she is,” Alexis said. Stevie was holding up one hand to knock, a large box in the other.

David pulled off his duvet. “What do you want?”

Stevie tiptoed into the room. “I wanted to see how you’re doing. And this came for you.”

He eyed the box. “No thank you. Yesterday started with a jinxed cookie, so I’m not really accepting parcels at this moment.”

Alexis grabbed the box and put it next to David on the bed. “Open it! I bet it’s from that sweet little corgi.”

“Corgi?”

Alexis turned to Stevie. “If Patrick was a dog he’d be a corgi.”

“Why is this?” David said.

Stevie peered into the box. “It appears to be a dozen long stem roses. As to why, I think we all have a pretty good idea.”

Alexis snatched a card from the box. “David, I’m sorry. I owe you an explanation. Patrick.” Her nose crinkled. “Aww, little puppy.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” David told her. “You’re my sister.”

“I am, David. What Patrick did was unacceptable and gross. But that still doesn’t mean he’s not a little pound puppy.”

“Get tetanus.”

Alexis sighed. “Okay, Stevie, he’s your problem now.” He turned back to David, putting a hand on his leg. “Let me know if you need anything while I’m out.”

“Peace and quiet.”

“Okay, well let me know if you want food. Stevie, make sure he doesn’t stay in a depressing movie spiral.” She left, closing the door behind her.

Stevie sat at the foot of David’s bed. “David, do I have to take your laptop away?”

“No, it’s bad enough I have to watch Babs on my laptop like a poor.”

Stevie sighed. “You are poor.”

“Why are you here?” David shut his laptop.

“Because I haven’t seen you in a whole day. Alexis said you haven’t gotten out of bed.”

“So, what, you’re taking Sad David shifts?”

“Kinda, yeah. Are you eating?”

“I had like six sliders yesterday,” muttered.

“And today?”

“Nothing.”

“All right, I expected sad eating, but you _not_ eating is dark.”

“I don’t just eat my feelings,” he said. “Though I wouldn’t say no to the special from the Cafe. And pie. And a milkshake. I might as well lie here and get fat.”

“Have you showered?”

“No. I’ll be fat and I’ll stink.”

“I’ll go get food,” Stevie said. “But you need to at least get up and shower. Can you do that for me, David?”

David shrugged and flopped back on the bed.

“Okay, can you do it for Alexis? She has to live with you.” He shrugged again. “I’ll be back with food.”

“Thanks so much. Bye.”

***

Patrick: Good day today, it was busy.  
Patrick: I can email you the numbers.

David: Thanks

Patrick: I’ll cover tomorrow and however long you need. I’ll handle everything and plan on being here the next few days.  
Patrick: Did you get the flowers?

David: Yes  
David: Alexis and Stevie liked them

Patrick: And you?

David: They’re nice

Patrick: Good  
Patrick: Good night, David

David: Night

 ***

David curled up, facing the wall. Sunlight was still coming through the curtains. Why did it have to be so summer outside? He was suffering.

He curated a [ Sad David ](https://open.spotify.com/user/a44exvwmpv9nxha8golbtkmor/playlist/4oJJkfI4AinKjtPBHbYk6S?si=FtxlJyW1TTWJSZqABgmUQQ)playlist and put it on repeat, headphones on. He had filched a bottle of Moira’s wine and was clutching it to his chest. Thank god for Herb Ertlinger and his screw-top bottles

He was trying to get just drunk enough to text Patrick what he needed to.

David: How’s the store? 

Patrick: Good. All our orders came in. 

David: Patrick

Patrick: David?

David: Why didn’t you tell me about her?

Patrick: We never talked about our pasts, which is my fault. I should have told you.

David: Yeah kinda a big deal if she’s been talking to you this whole time

Patrick: I know. I know I fucked up and I want to talk about it in person. I tried ignoring her, but guess that didn’t work.

David: Guess not  
David: Don’t kno when I’ll be back in

Patrick: No problem  
Patrick: Whenever you want to come back, I’ll be here.

David dropped his phone and finished the bottle of wine. Alexis will be home soon, but maybe he’ll be able to sleep through it. She’d been hovering for the past two days. So has Stevie. And his parents. The four whole people in the world that cared about him. It was too many and not enough.

***

“David. David.”

“DAVID!”

“What? Jesus.” David pulled down the covers, revealing Alexis and Stevie standing together, arms crossed.

“You need to get up,” Stevie told him.

“Pass.”

Alexis handed him a small box. “Something else came for you.”

“I. Don’t. Want. It.”

“Well it’s clearly candy,” she said. “So I think you do.”

He grabbed the box with a huff and pulled a card from the lid. “ _David, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you. Please let me. Patrick._ ”

David rolled his eyes, hoping the new tears will roll back with them.

“That’s nice. I guess.” He pulled the covers back up, covering him and the candy.

***

David and Stevie washed off their face masks and were lying in bed in the gaudy honeymoon suite at the Crystal Elm. Curry was not a dish meant for lovers.

“You should text him,” Stevie said.

“Why?”

“Because clearly he feels terrible and wants to explain things. And we just established that you and I are the saddest people in the world.”

“And?”

“One of us should be happy.”

“I was. I should’ve known better.”

Stevie moved on her side to look at him. “I know you feel like the universe is fucking with you when you’re happy.”

David rolled on his side. “It is.”

“No it isn’t!” Stevie sighed. “Sometimes we just get to be happy.”

“Yeah? And when was the last time you were happy?”

“Fuck you.” She flopped on her back. “I’m just trying to help.”

David groaned and leaned over, inches from Stevie’s face. “I’m sorry, okay? You know I get mean when I’m… mean.”

“I’m trying to make you feel better, not face the fact that I’ll die alone.”

“You won’t die alone.” She rolled her eyes. “Just because I’m with Patrick doesn’t mean we wont _Grey Gardens_ together.”

“So you _are_ with Patrick.”

“I don’t… I didn’t-”

Stevie lifted her head and hit David’s shoulder. “You have a boyfriend!”

David rolled away. “Ew, no I don’t.”

“Oh my god, you guys are idiots.”

“How am I and idiot? I didn’t do anything!”

“Well, we know Patrick is a weapons grade dumbass for not telling you his ex was trolling him for months.” David nodded. “But, if you didn’t care about him, this wouldn’t hurt you so much. You need to talk to him.”

“I’ll… take that under advisement,” he muttered. “I’m tired and this bed is actually pretty nice.” He glanced at her. “Are you ready for bed or do you…?”

Stevie jumped off the bed. “Yep, I’ll just be in the bathroom for an hour!”

***

David sighed from his seat on the motel office couch. He sighed again, now much louder.

“Oh my god, what?” Stevie asked from behind the counter.

“What?”

“You obviously want me to ask you what’s the matter. So, what’s the matter now, David?”

“Oh, nothing, Patrick was just texting me.”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “I know. I know because he’s been texting you for the past five days. What’s he saying now?”

“Just talking about the store.”

“Okay, sure.” Stevie walked around the desk and sat cross-legged next to David, facing him. She reached out and put her hands on his leg. “David, I love you like the brother I never wanted, but you have got to stop. You’ve been following me around for days and, while I’m flattered, you’re driving me crazy.”

“You’d fuck your brother?”

“David.” She used her stern voice.

“What?”

“When was the last time you left the motel?”

“I don’t know, when did we go to the spa?”

“Three days ago. So, other than that one trip, you haven’t left the motel for five days?”

David shrugged, pretending to be engrossed in his phone except the screen wasn’t even on.

“Go outside. This isn’t healthy.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“What if I see him?” David said. “What if I’m out there and I see him? Or what if he sees me and I don’t know it and I’m just walking around like a person who doesn’t know he’s being watched? What If I see him and he doesn’t see me and he’s happy? What if we see each other and I die?”

“You won’t die.”

“You don’t know that.”

She put her hand on his shoulder until he turned to look at her. “You aren’t going to die. You’ll be okay. You have to leave sometime. I can go with you to the cafe. Or to a bar. Or the fucking library, just somewhere.”

David shook his head. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“Yeah?”

“I guess. But first you have to let me mermaid braid your hair.”

“I don’t know what the fuck that means, but fine. But I’m not going outside with my hair done.”

“If I have to go out, then so do you.”

Stevie turned her back to David, letting him grab her hair, and sighed dramatically. “Do your worst.”

***

David finished his olive branch on his knees in front of Patrick. “I would’ve done a death drop, but these jeans are really tight. Also, I don’t know how to do a death drop.”

Patrick slid off his chair and knelt in front of David. He held David’s face in his hands. “It was perfect.” David pressed his lips together in a half-smile.

“So can I kiss you now?” Patrick asked. David nodded furiously.

Patrick lunged forward and crushed his lips against David’s. David grabbed Patrick by the shoulders as they rolled their tongues together. Patrick took David by the waist and slowly lowered him to the floor. Patrick leaned between his legs, chests flush, and grabbed his hair with one hand as the other reached beneath David’s sweater.

David parted his legs for Patrick and pulled him until his entire weight rested on David. Patrick’s blue shirt, which looked so fucking good on him, felt incredibly soft in his hands. David ripped it from his jeans and ran his hands up Patrick’s back. Their tongues stayed tangled until David pressed against Patrick’s shoulder.

“We probably shouldn’t do this in front of the window,” he said. 

Patrick panted above him. “You’re right.” He moved back and sat on the floor; David did the same. “Plus we still need to talk.”

“Yeah,” David sighed.

Patrick stood and held his hand out to David. “Let’s take a walk.”

A few minutes later they were walking hand-in-hand through town, but behind the businesses, avoiding the main drag with its nosy neighbors.

“I still owe you an explanation about Rachel.”

“Yeah, so she’s been, what, stalking you since you moved here?”

“She’s been texting,” Patrick said. “She tried calling a couple times, but I didn’t answer.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were engaged before you moved here?”

Patrick squeezed his hand. “I felt so good with you. I wanted to keep us in a bubble and not let anything or anyone else get in. It was stupid. I was stupid. Our pasts shouldn’t affect what we have. They won’t.

“She and I are over. We’re done.”

“It’s okay if you’re not,” David said quietly.

Patrick stopped walking, yanking David’s hand back. “What are you talking about?”

David took Patrick’s other hand in his. “You were clearly in love with her. If you want to be with her, that’s… that’s okay. I don’t mind being an experiment for you - I just want you to be happy.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You’re not an experiment, David. Do I make you feel like one?”

David shook his head. “No, you never have, but sometimes that happens, even if you don’t mean for it to.”

“If I was going to experiment with guys, I would’ve done it on college like everyone else. I told you, you make me feel right. Like there was something inside of me all along, but I didn’t know what it was. There was part of me just lying dormant and you woke it up. You woke me up.”

David smiled a little. “So I’m your gay sexual awakening? I’m so irresistible I turned you?”

Patrick laughed and pulled him close. “You didn’t ‘turn’ me. You just showed me who I was all along.” He wrapped his arms around David, pressing his face into David’s neck. “Or else I’m just gay for David Rose.”

David’s arms circled Patrick’s waist and they just swayed for a moment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back to you sooner,” he said. “It’s just…”

“What?” Patrick asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

“You fought for me,” David’s breath caught. “No one’s ever fought for me.”

“I did. And I always will.” Patrick brushed his lips against David’s. They held each other and swayed some more.


	7. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick talk about David's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I wrote for this story.

This chapter was entirely inspired by [ The Sum of Our Parts ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3TD1fyR2WtE5GKF3dvnRpn?si=C6-xDATlT925TqCVHcY4tA) by Mary Lambert.

 

 

“Are you finally going to tell me where we’re going?” Patrick asked.

David was driving Patrick’s car and they’d been on the road for nearly an hour. “Elm Valley.”

“And that’s why I needed to pack a bag for two nights?”

David smiled. “Elm Valley has a Hilton.”

“We’re going to a _Hilton_? David, can we really afford that right now?”

“Funny thing, the government doesn’t seize your Hilton honors points.”

“So why haven’t you used them before?”

“I was saving them for a special occasion,” David answered. “Who was I going to take? _Stevie_?”

“And you haven’t had a special occasion the entire time you’ve lived here?”

“Okay, well that makes me sound very sad.”

In the corner of his eye, David could see Patrick shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“So… why haven’t you taken me before? I mean, we certainly could have used the privacy.”

“I didn’t want you to think - I didn’t want you to think I was pushing you into something you weren’t ready for,” David said. “There can be certain… implications, booking a hotel for a weekend.”

Patrick placed a hand on David’s thigh. “And you’re okay with those implications now?”

David could hear Patrick’s smile. “No implications that you don’t want. I just thought that after… everything… we could use some time by ourselves.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

***

David and Patrick checked in and changed into pajama bottoms and tee shirts. They received a bottle of Merlot and a cheese plate from room service.

David sat down on the bed with a bounce, eyes wide, and asked, “What should we do first?”

Patrick poured each of them a glass of wine, his notably more full, and handed the other to David. “Well, I’m assuming you want some cheese.”

“Yes please!” David said and opened his mouth expectantly.

Patrick laughed and placed a piece in David’s mouth, who chewed happily.

Patrick emptied half of his wine glass at once. David raised his eyebrows. “Is everything ok? You’re drinking like, well, a member of my family.”

“Yeah.” Patrick cleared his throat nervously. He took another sip of wine. “There’s just something I’ve been wanting to ask you about.”

“That sounds ominous,” David said.

Patrick put his down his glass and sat next to David on the edge of the bed.

“There’s just something that’s been bothering me,” Patrick told him.

“Okay…” _Fuck_ _._ What did he do now? 

“When Rachel showed up at the motel,” Patrick cleared his throat again, avoiding David’s eyes, “you said something that I can’t get out of my head.”

What could he possibly have said? That day wasn’t even his fault.

“You said that,” Patrick looked up to meet David’s eyes, “you said that you were ‘damaged goods.’ Do you really think that?”

David tensed. “Yeah. I mean, yeah I am. It’s a fact.” 

Patrick turned so he was completely facing David. “But why? How could you think that?”

David stood and stiffly placed his wine on the nightstand. “I just have a lot of history. Not great history. History I’m really not interested in getting into right now.”

Patrick ran his hands down his face. “But I want to know. I want to know… you.”

David crossed his arms. “Nope, no you don’t. I’ve been hurt. A lot. I’ve made a lot of shitty choices with a lot of shitty people.”

Patrick looked at him again. “Then I want to know who... hurt you.”

“No, you don’t!” David said, louder than he intended. He began to pace the room. “It’s too much. I’m too much.” 

“I don’t think that’s true,” Patrick said softly. “I know I hurt you, but please just tell me. I promise I won’t judge you. I won’t leave.”

David let out a small hysterical laugh. “You don’t know that! You can’t possibly know that! _I_ judge me all the time.”

“Then let me help you.”

“You can’t.” David sat down on the edge of a chair next to the desk. He looked down. “No one can.”

“Goddammit, David, just let me help you!” Patrick’s voice raised, taking David aback. He’d never heard Patrick talk like that before. Patrick softened. “I want to know.”

David jumped up from the chair and resumed pacing. “Which time? Which person? I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Just try.” He could feel Patrick’s eyes follow him around the room. “For us. For me. I don’t want any secrets between us. I want us to know each other’s pasts. You already know mine.”

“Being formerly engaged to a woman isn’t exactly the same as being -” he cut himself off. He couldn’t say whore, sex toy, easiest boy in New York to this man. Not to Patrick.

“The same as being what?” Patrick pressed.

“Disposable.”

“You’re not -”

“Yes I am! You didn’t know me then. You don’t know how I felt, how I been treated, how, how fucking _broken_ I am.”

“Maybe I can help,” Patrick said quietly. “Please, let me try.”

“Fine! You really want to know? I’ve never had a real relationship. I’ve never been loved. I’ve just been fucked.”

Patrick rapidly blinked, but didn’t say anything.

“It started in high school. I discovered I could get what I wanted using sex. I thought I was using those people, but I realized later that wasn’t true.” He started a litany of sexual encounters from the blow jobs and jocks, to the girls, to other terrible things he’d done.

“Your geometry teacher jerked you off?” Patrick interrupted.

David put his hands on his hips. “What do you want me to say? I’m really bad at math.”

“But that’s -”

“Yeah, yeah, abuse of power or whatever.” David said. “Look, if you’re going to get hung up on _that_ _,_ I really don’t think I should keep going.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said. “I won’t interrupt.”

“It got better in college. Everyone was experimenting with everyone. Sex was fun. I slept with probably half my professors. Half my roommates.

“I moved to New York. I ran with a very artsy crowd. And with a very party-loving crowd. They used me for my money. They weren’t my friends.

“I put myself in a lot of stupid, dangerous situations. I let people do things to me… things that I regret. Things I wasn’t into.”

“Then why do them?”

David sighed and sat down again. He put his elbows on his knees and covered his face.

“Because it meant they wanted me.” He said quietly. “Because they said I was beautiful. Because they looked at me like I was worth something.”

“But you are.”

“Okay, I thought we were done interrupting?” He looked up at Patrick. “Are you sure you really want to hear this?”

He could see Patrick swallow hard. “I do.”

“Fine.” David was quiet for a while.

“What… what ‘dangerous situations’ do you mean? Why go along with things you didn’t want to?”

“Honestly, it was just easier. It was easier than saying no.” He could feel his eyes getting red. That’s why he didn’t want to do this. It was too much to pull someone else into his darkness. Especially someone he cared about. Someone he wanted a real relationship with. Someone who probably wouldn’t want to be with him once they found out how fractured David was. Someone who will probably leave. They always did.

“The danger was just me being stupid. I let people do whatever they wanted to. Even if I was just a body.” He covered his face again. “I let people use me.”

He laughed without joy. “When I was tired of being the local slut, I would go to this bathhouse in Toronto, where no one knew me and I could do whatever I wanted. They at least had rules.”

“Wait,” Patrick said, _interrupting_ _,_ “bathhouses are really a thing?”

Jesus Christ, he really was so innocent.

For some reason this irritated David. If Patrick didn’t know, then he will now.

“Yeah, bathhouses. You could rent rooms. There was equipment, glory holes, porn, free condoms, a DJ.” He looked at Patrick, with his big eyes and mouth opened in shock. “They have on-site testing if it makes you feel any better.”

“And… you liked this?”

“There’s something to be said for anonymity. No one there knew who I was, knew how much money I had. They didn’t need names and neither did I. There was never any judgement.”

Patrick stood, poured himself more wine. “Sorry,” he said, “I just need a minute.”

_Fuck, David, what are you doing?_ He was getting angry and defensive and he couldn’t stop. He may as well shock Patrick out of this relationship now. No need to wait until things went any further. He didn’t even care about the goddamn store.

Patrick sat on the bed again, this time resting his back against the headboard as if needing more support than wine.

“Did anyone hurt you?” Patrick asked, eyes closed.

“Everything was consensual there.”

Patrick’s eyes snapped opened. “So you were hurt somewhere else? By someone else?”

David shrugged again. “I mean, yeah, I think I’ve mentioned that.”

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who hurt you?”

“What are we talking? Physically? Sexually? Emotionally?”

“Yes.”

“Emotionally was pretty much everyone, whether they meant to or not.” David stared at the ceiling, hoping the tears he felt wouldn’t fall. “For all my… exploits, I was pretty fragile. Well, exploits and drugs.” He mumbled to himself, “A _lot_ of drugs.”

“And the others?”

“I never really fucked people as much as I _got_ fucked by people, if you follow. I think we’ve pretty well established that I’m a huge slut.”

“Stop calling yourself that!” Patrick shouted, pounding a fist on the nightstand, making David flinch. Patrick quieted. “You’re not. And even if you think you were, you’re not that person anymore. That’s not the David I know.”

“Then maybe you don’t really know me.”

“Then _tell_ me.”

David sighed. “For all the talking I do about my rich history, the entire breadth of it isn’t something I like to get into.

“Don’t get me wrong, some of it was fun. Very fun. Sometimes with people I knew would be a one night thing. Sometimes with people I liked, but who would eventually get tired of me. I tried to have a few relationships with men and women, but they never lasted. Like a toy that lost its shine.”

David felt himself getting worked up again. No. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t going to be the vulnerable person here. He was in control of the conversation. If anyone was going to get hurt, it wouldn’t be him. He’d tell Patrick everything. Let him live in this shit for a while. He jumped out of his seat.

“Fine. Sex was always very adventurous. Dungeons, orgies, _Eyes Wide Shut_ -y mask parties. Waking up next to strangers. Being on my knees in bathrooms. Giving hand jobs in private jets. With basically anyone who would have me.

“Sometimes things went too far or got a little too rough. What else do you want to know?”

What was he doing? He couldn’t look at Patrick’s face. His boyfriend’s face. He had a glimpse at how hurt he looked and it was almost too much. Why did he always have to ruin things? Patrick was still coming to terms with his own sexuality and David just vomited his shitty sexual history on him. Patrick had been in this for four months. David had thrown too much at him too fast.

Patrick was quiet. He was always in control. Always knew the right thing to say. So, great, silence was a fantastic sign. David turned away, he couldn’t let Patrick see the shame on his face. Maybe he could get out with this with the last vestiges of his dignity.

He suddenly felt Patrick’s hands on his shoulders. He flinched and snapped around.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Patrick took a step back. He looked at the floor. “That was, that was a lot.” _Great, job well done, David, you fucking moron._

“But you still didn’t answer my question.”

“What are you talking about? I just told you everything.”

“How were you damaged?” He met David’s eyes again. Patrick’s eyes were moist. “Who? When?”

David felt cornered. He couldn’t take the pain in Patrick’s eyes. He couldn’t take the concern in his voice. This wasn’t what he expected and he couldn’t bear the kindness of his touch. It was all too much.

“I have to get out of here,” David mumbled and moved past Patrick. “Where the fuck…?” He found his shoes and put them on without socks. He put on Patrick’s hoodie, the first piece of clothing he could find. He grabbed his phone and room key.

“I just can’t… I can’t do this with you right now.” With that, he left.

***

Fifteen minutes later, David was sipping the best scotch the hotel bar had to offer when his phone buzzed.

Patrick: Where are you?

David: Hotel bar

Patrick: Are you coming back?

David: Unclear

Patrick: Can I come down?

David: Do whatever you want

Five minutes later, Patrick sat down at the stool next to David. He also had his pajamas on, but with a sweatshirt and flip-flops.

“Can I have the same?” he asked the bartender, nodding toward David’s drink.

They drank quietly for a few minutes. Patrick reached out for David’s hand, but he pulled it away and curled it around his glass.

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” Patrick said finally. “I just want to know why you feel the way you do.”

David took a sip of his drink. “I’m pretty sure I’m the asshole in this situation.” God, he was being so _nice_ about it. Why was Patrick always so nice?

“I pushed you,” Patrick said. “You said you didn’t want to talk about it, but I wouldn’t leave it alone.”

David sighed. “I don’t, um, let people into that part of me. Like I told you, it’s too much. It’s made me not trust anyone. Ever. It gets lonely, but that’s pretty much been my safe place.”

Patrick began to tear his cocktail napkin into pieces. He was scared. David scared him.

“Thank you,” Patrick said.

What the fuck?

“For what?”

“For trusting me with that.” Patrick continued to concentrate on the napkin. “I’m sorry I was someone who hurt you. Who betrayed your trust.”

David buried his face in his hands, elbows on the bar. He suppressed all the awful things he wanted to say to Patrick. To be mean on purpose. That he wished Patrick would just leave him alone.

David stood. “Can you close out the tab and send it to the room? I’m going back upstairs.”

Patrick nodded and David left him, managing to see the hurt on his face as he turned away.

***

A few minutes later, Patrick entered their room. David was sitting at the head of the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. One arm wrapped around his legs, the other held a wine glass.

Patrick stood still for a moment before saying, “Hi.”

“Hi,” David mumbled, not looking up. He took another sip of wine, then set it on the nightstand. He used the free arm to further hug his legs.

Patrick sat down on the edge of the bed, opposite David, rubbing the back of his neck. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.”

David quickly nodded. He didn’t look up. They sat in silence for several minutes, neither moving. David sighed.

“Sebastian Raine was probably the worst of them,” he said quietly.

“Sebastian Raine? As in the guy who took pictures of your mother?”

David nodded. “He’s a vile person. You have to understand, he can be so very, very charming. He can make you feel like you’re the only person in the room. And he chose me. He was someone everyone wanted, but he picked me.” 

Patrick didn’t move, as if David were feral and he didn’t want to startle him.

“We were together, more or less, for three months. It was wonderful in the beginning. We went to every party, every event together. He sketched me. He took pictures. He told me I was a work of art. That I was his muse.”

David stopped talking, but stayed curled up on his side of the bed. Patrick asked, “What happened? What changed?”

“Apparently nothing changed. He was just Sebastian, I just didn’t know it at first.” He closed his eyes tightly. “I found out we were in an open relationship when I found him with two models in his bed. I had _keys_ to his apartment. I thought that was a big deal. I guess not.”

He opened his eyes, but looked everywhere in the room except at Patrick. “He kept up the ‘muse’ act for a while, but thought a couple of his artist friends should reap the benefits of this,” he gestured to body, “so I would model for them or wear their questionable fashion designs. Sometimes, fuck, sometimes I would have sex with them… because I knew Sebastian liked that idea.

“He ended up spending more and more time with some rando from Brooklyn who made macrame bikinis or potholders or some shit and we were done.”

David inhaled deeply. “So that’s how I ended up with three months of pain and a bunch of nudes on the internet.”

He finally looked at Patrick to see the concern on his face. “No one was really violent. I’ve just had a string of very, very bad luck. And stupid decisions.”

“What, um, how was it when he showed up here?” Patrick asked, ignoring the “really” caveat.

David took another deep breath. “He took pictures of my mother in a setting she was not comfortable in. It was something he coerced her into doing. I knew she wanted them back.

“I slept with him. I slept with him to get that memory card.” David shrugged. “I slept with him to get what _I_ needed.”

“What was that?” Patrick asked, looking down at the comforter. 

“I wanted to use him. Like he used me. It was good.” Patrick’s head snapped back up.

“I mean, I wanted it to be especially good. For him. Because I wanted that blade to twist. I wanted him to feel as used as possible. That I walked in, fucked him, and walked out with the memory card.

“It felt good for me too. I was still so pissed at him. I was _really_ pissed about what he did to my mother. It just felt good to give him that ‘fuck you, this is about me’ feeling that he made me feel. It felt really good.”

Patrick only nodded.

“If you think I was being a - if you think of me differently, I understand.”

They sat quietly for a moment before Patrick spoke, looking David in the eyes.

“If that’s what you needed, then that’s good. I think that’s good. I would rather you feel this way than used.”

They stayed in silence another beat before David slapped his knees and said, “Okay, so that was a lot.” He turned his head and wiped his eyes.

When he turned back to Patrick, he could see tears in his eyes too. _Fuck_ _._

David reached a hand out in front of him. “Look, I know that was a lot of information all at once. If you need time, or don’t want to… anymore… with me… I get it. I won’t blame you,” he said gently.

Patrick sniffed and cleared his throat. “No, I… yeah, it was a lot of stuff. But, David, I’m really glad you told me. I’m sorry I pushed it. Not because I didn’t want to hear,” he added quickly, “but I wasn’t being entirely fair. I shouldn’t have pressured you into doing something you weren’t comfortable with. I don’t want to be like those -”

“Patrick,” David interrupted, “you are _nothing_ like those people. You’re the _opposite_ of those people. You didn’t make me do anything.”

Patrick smiled a little. “It’s late,” he said, “I guess we should get some sleep.”

David nodded. “Of course, yeah, that’d be good.”

Once they were beneath the covers, lights off, they kept an arm’s length of bed between them.

“Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night, David.”


	8. Elm Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend the next day together. Picks up morning after chapter 7.

 David woke the next morning feeling something soft on his head. He opened his eyes and realized he was curled up against Patrick, who had one arm circling his shoulders and his other hand was gently stroking his hair. David’s head nestled against Patrick’s chest.

He lifted his head and Patrick looked down with a small smile. “Good morning.”

Tears of surprise stung David’s eyes.

“You stayed?”

Patrick nodded. “I stayed.”

David dropped his head back on Patrick’s chest and closed his eyes.

“I’m not planning on leaving,” Patrick said, still holding David in his arms. “I won’t hurt you.”

“How can you know-”

Patrick shifted so they were face to face. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to leave you.”

David looked away. “I told you so much. And when I feel that… vulnerable, my instinct is to lash out.” 

“I understand.”

Patrick kissed him until David relaxed beneath him.

“I stayed and I plan on always staying,” Patrick said. He wrapped a hand around the back of David’s neck. “You’re safe with me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

David felt the tears leave his eyes. He watched as one left Patrick’s too. He nuzzled his face against Patrick’s neck. They were quiet for several minutes, just holding one another.

“Our eyes are gonna be so puffy today,” David finally said. Patrick laughed. It was a good sound.

***

David and Patrick spent the day exploring Elm Valley, seeing what few sights there were. They stopped by a farmer’s market, wandered through a small bookstore, and visited a local art gallery. (“Can you believe they had a painting of a sailboat? A _sailboat_?” David had been inconsolably appalled.) After dinner and cocktails, they returned to their room.

David took off his shoes and stretched out on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard. “So, what should we do now?”

Patrick took his own shoes off and sat cross-legged next to him. He looked down and fidgeted with the comforter. “There is something I’ve been wanting to do.”

“Anything.”

Patrick’s eyes moved up to meet David’s.

“I want… I want you inside of me.”

David blinked rapidly. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“I just thought,” David began, clearing his throat, “that for your - our - first time, you would be more comfortable if the roles were reversed.”

“No.” Patrick moved closer to David, now kneeling. He put a hand on David’s cheek. “I want this. I want you.”

David smiled. “We can do that.”

“Yeah?”

David took Patrick’s face in his hands and gently kissed him. “We can definitely do that.”

Patrick all but pounced on David, straddling his lap, and kissing him. Mouth open, tongue pushing against David’s.

David placed his hands on Patrick’s face again, pulling away from his mouth. “Nervous?” David asked.

Patrick nodded. “A little. But I trust you.”

David hoped it was an inaudible gasp that escaped his mouth. He still wasn’t used to anyone saying those words to him.

“Okay, first thing,” David said, clapping his hands twice, “clothes off!”

David expected apprehension, but Patrick immediately jumped up and pulled off his sweater. Grinning, David followed and they quickly took off their clothing. David ripped the comforter from the bed and tossed his rings on the nightstand.

David took a long moment to stare at Patrick. What had he ever done to deserve this beautiful man? His skin was so soft and muscles so toned. He was compact; he was a lot of strength in a body smaller than David’s. His hair was already mussed in that way David loved. His eyes had that kind of unfocused look David had only seen when Patrick was wildly turned on.

David leaned over, grasping Patrick’s shoulders, pulling him toward his mouth for a slow kiss. Patrick’s tongue was the first to break through and stroked David’s. With a muffled moan, David leaned further, gently lowering Patrick onto the bed.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s torso, fingers pressing into his back. David wrapped one hand around Patrick’s head and ran the other along his thigh. Patrick wrapped that leg around David, pinning them together.

David pulled back, but kept his mouth very close to Patrick’s. “We need to get you nice and relaxed.”

“I’m feeling pretty relaxed now,” Patrick murmured against David’s mouth.

David pulled back further. “I think we can do better,” he said with a smile. “Turn over.”

Patrick pouted. ( _Jesus Christ._ ) “But I want to look at you.”

“And you will,” David said firmly, “but first do as I say.”

“Yes, sir,” Patrick said with a salute so silly, David could only laugh.

David straddled Patrick’s back and began massaging his shoulders. Patrick sighed and David felt him sink further into the pillow beneath his head.

David rubbed the pads of his fingers through Patrick’s hair, down his neck, and back to his shoulders. He pressed his thumbs into the knots beneath Patrick’s skin.

Patrick sighed again. “That feels so good.”

David leaned down, lips light against Patrick’s ear. “I can make you feel so much better.” He ran his tongue firmly beneath Patrick’s ear and felt him shiver.

His massage continued to Patrick’s mid and lower back, following his hands with his delicate kisses. He spent more time on Patrick’s lower back, thumbs smoothing out stiff muscles. He kept moving lower, rubbing his palms around Patrick’s ass, then upper thighs and calves.

“We’re going to go slowly,” David said as he moved his hands along Patrick’s legs. “I’ll explain what I’m going to do before I do it. If you ever need me to stop, just say the word. I want you to be comfortable with what’s happening. This is all for you.”

David partly slid off, laying next to Patrick. His mouth returned to his ear, pulling its lobe into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Patrick groaned and David smiled. He lowered his head to face Patrick. He rested a hand against Patrick’s cheek, his thumb meandering across his lips.

“You still trust me?” David asked, his focus going back and forth between Patrick’s eyes.

“Always.”

David moved back atop Patrick and again kissed his way down his back. He moved until he was on his chest between Patrick’s thighs. He massaged Patrick’s ass before gently spreading it open.

David dragged his tongue across Patrick’s hole.

“David! Fuck.”

David lifted his head. “Just relax.”

David’s tongue returned, circling Patrick, then making broad strokes. He continued for a few minutes, then pressed his tongue inside Patrick. They both groaned as David’s mouth moved greedily. Patrick squirmed against the bed and whimpered. Over and over, a desperate, needy whimper. David loved it. He needed to keep hearing it.

David completely moved away when lungs insisted on more air.

“Oh, my fucking god,” Patrick said with jagged breath. “That was… insane. Fuck.”

David smiled. “I’ll be right back. Feel free to turn back over, pillow under your hips.”

David went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and dampened a washcloth. He brought it back and placed it on the bed. He gathered lube and a condom, and lay them next to the cloth.

He teased Patrick by putting his mouth just over his, then moving away. He kissed from Patrick’s throat to his nipples. He took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue, and squeezed the other with his fingers. Patrick’s hand sprang to his hair.

David kissed his way down Patrick’s stomach to his cock. Without preamble, he took all of Patrick into his mouth. Patrick’s tightened his grip on David’s hair. David moved his mouth up slowly, then pushed all the way down. His tongue swept out of his mouth to lick where Patrick’s dick met his balls, moaning. He loved this. He loved having all of Patrick in his mouth, in his throat. He slowly moved his mouth up and down, tongue swirling over the underside of Patrick’s dick. A minute later he slowly slid his mouth off Patrick.

He moved back above Patrick, who kept his hold on David’s head and kissed him roughly. David lowered his body, letting his weight fall on Patrick.

“I love when you’re on top of me. I love feeling you,” Patrick whispered. “I want to feel you inside me.”

David smiled. “Time for the next step.” He picked up the lube and sat back up, scooting down between Patrick’s legs.

Patrick was wide open, knees spread apart. The sight made David stop. Patrick was open for him. He was David’s. All of him. Out of all the models, all the art, all the landscapes he’s seen in all the world, nothing was as beautiful as Patrick in that moment.

David covered three fingers with lube. He gently slid one inside Patrick, who sharply sucked air between his teeth and closed his eyes. David moved slowly, bringing his finger nearly all the way out and pushing back in.

“More,” Patrick gasped. “Please.”

David added his middle finger and watched as Patrick gripped the sheets. David searched inside Patrick until his entire body jerked.

“There she is,” David said softly. He lightly moved his fingers.

“Christ… what are you doing to me?” Patrick pulled the sheets harder. “Oh my god.”

“That, my darling, is your prostate.” David could feel it grow as he continued his light touch. “Have you never felt this before?”

Patrick shook his head.

“That’s a shame, but I’m glad I’m the first person to make it here.”

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna…”

David moved his fingers away and Patrick whined. David added a third finger, slowly moving in and nearly out. Patrick’s lazy smile returned.

“Please,” Patrick breathed.

“Not yet, I want to make sure you’re ready.” He quickened the pace of his fingers. “We’re almost there. You need to know that this will hurt, your first time. And maybe a couple more times, but then you’ll be following me around, begging for it. Well, begging more than you are now.”

David slowly pulled his fingers all the way out and wiped them thoroughly on the damp washcloth. He put on the condom and covered it with lube. “Rule one: there’s no such thing as too much lube.”

David pushed Patrick’s knees toward his chest, and Patrick quickly grabbed them, holding himself apart. He stared at David, shaking just a little. David reached down and stroked Patrick’s cheek.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” 

Patrick locked eyes with David. “Never been more ready for anything in my life.”

David felt something. He felt emotion for this man’s trust and his need. _Emotion_ during _sex_. What even was that? He situated himself in front of Patrick.

“Remember, you can tell me to stop anytime.” Patrick nodded quickly.

David positioned himself against Patrick’s hole and slowly pushed the head of his dick into the first set of muscles. Patrick gasped, he eyes squeezed shut. David could see a flicker of pain flash across his face.

“Are you okay?”

Patrick nodded. “Keep going.”

David slowly slid completely out of Patrick then back inside. He continued this several times, until he felt Patrick relax around him.

“I’m going to go further now, okay?” Patrick nodded, his eyes still closed, chest rising and falling quickly.

David pulled out, added more lube, and slowly moved further into Patrick, until he was inside his second set of muscles. He moved gently back and forth, his eyes not leaving Patrick’s face in case it seemed too much.

Patrick looked at David. “I can’t believe you’re inside me.”

“How does it feel?”

“It hurts, but not too much.”

“Touch yourself. You’ll feel better.” Patrick began to stroke his dick.

As he kept moving, David asked, “Are you ready for the last part?”

“I’m ready for you.”

_Jesus Christ, he will be the death of me._ David pulled out, added more lube, and slowly moved back inside Patrick. 

Patrick looked into David’s eyes they both gasped once David was completely inside.

David opened his mouth to ask Patrick if he was still all right, but Patrick beat him to it. “I’m okay, David. Don’t stop.”

David rocked his hips back and forth, slowly, just like before. He knew how to do this, he’s done it plenty of times - been someone’s first. Except Patrick would not break eye contact. That’s never happened to David before and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it, but he knew he had to try. He had to make this good for Patrick.

Patrick kept stroking his cock, his hand moving faster.

“You’re fucking me,” Patrick said, eyes wide.

David smiled. “I am.”

“How is it?” Patrick asked quietly, almost shyly.

“It’s amazing,” David said. “You feel so good, it’s incredible.”

Patrick smiled widely. “Can you go faster?”

David returned his smile. “I can, but not too hard. I want you to feel good.”

“I do, I feel…” Patrick trailed off when David started moving faster. Not full speed. 

“Oh my god,” Patrick muttered. 

Patrick groaned, and David stayed still and watched Patrick come across his chest. He’d thought about this moment for months. What he hadn’t considered was that, while he was coming, Patrick would stare into his eyes.

This threw David completely off his game. He absent mindedly started moving his hips again, but his lungs were emptied by Patrick’s gaze. His heart was pounding. He never knew… He never had someone look at him like this. He never had anyone look at him while they came. David didn’t know what to do with it. 

“Come inside me,” Patrick pleaded. “I want to feel you. Do what you need to come. Please.”

Normally David would need to be fucking someone much harder to come, but knew he wouldn’t have to his time. He looked Patrick up and down. His knees were still wide apart, his chest covered in cum. His face staring at David. It was the height of filth and beauty.

“I’m going to…” he began, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them when he felt a hand lift is chin.

“Look at me,” Patrick whispered. 

David thrust harder three times and came. His entire body shook, but Patrick kept is hand on David’s face. His vision went hazy, but he still looked at Patrick’s eyes. It was more intimacy than he ever felt before.

David couldn’t take the eye contact, so he looked away and collapsed on Patrick, who hugged him. David slowly pulled out, tied the condom, threw it across the room, and missed the trash can.

He laid on his back next to Patrick. He stared at the ceiling and, _holy fuck are those tears_? What was wrong with him? He never cries after sex. He couldn’t do this now. Not after their first time. He needed this to stop; he didn’t want Patrick thinking this was a common occurrence. He closed his eyes, trying to suck the tears back.

He felt Patrick roll onto his side, placing a hand on his chest. He knew he had no choice but to look at him, and, sweet Jesus, that’s when he saw. Patrick also had tears in his eyes. He rolled over completely and leaned up on his elbow.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

Patrick also leaned up. “No. No, you didn’t hurt me. I just… I just didn’t know I could feel this way. I didn’t know it would be so intense.”

“Intense bad?”

Patrick quickly put his hand around David’s neck, his fingers brushing his hair. “No. _Nothing_ about this is bad. I’m just… overwhelmed. But, in a good way.” He furrowed his brow. “Are _you_ okay?”

David nodded, wiping his eyes. “I’ve never done this before. I’m usually not a mess after. I’ve never looked into someone’s eyes. Guess it was enough to make me cry. So…”

“So,” Patrick repeated. “Is it weird that I’m kind of honored?”

David smiled. “You should be. Come here.” He laid back, taking Patrick with him so that his head was resting on David’s chest. He wrapped his arms around him and Patrick slid an arm across his waist.

“Was it okay?” David asked.

“More than okay.” David could feel Patrick’s hot breath against his skin. “Never felt anything like it. I loved it.” His voice suddenly wavered. “Was it okay for you?”

David tightened his hold on Patrick. “What did I just say about crying? It was amazing. You were perfect.”

Patrick snuggled harder against David. “Good,” was all he said.

After turns in the bathroom, David covered them with the comforter and turned off the light. He gently pushed Patrick on his side, facing away. David folded himself around Patrick. He slid an arm around Patrick’s waist, his legs pressed against Patrick’s, and nuzzled his face in Patrick’s neck.

“I can’t wait to be inside of you,” Patrick murmured into his pillow.

“Don’t worry,” David said, “you will be soon enough. Just relax for tonight.”

“What’s it like?” Patrick whispered.

It took David a moment to compose a reply. “It feels very tight. Very warm. It’s different than anything you’ve experienced.” He moved his head to whisper into Patrick’s ear. “You’ll be deep inside of me and I’ll be…” David almost said “yours,” but he couldn’t. He wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if it was too much. For either of them. “I’ll give you whatever you need.” Patrick moaned. “Even after tonight, you have no idea how good it will feel. How good I’ll make you feel.”

“Fuck, David I want…”

“Shh. Get some sleep. We’ll get there. I promise.”

They fell asleep, woven together.


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Singles Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I started writing a different chapter, but it didn't fit, but it's now becoming it's own thing. So more to come.
> 
> Beta'd by my cats. They're not great.

 

David unlocked the door to his motel room.

“Long night?” a voice asked behind him.

David turned. “Shouldn’t you be with the rest of the sad singles?”

“No need,” Stevie said. “I work here so I already have an evening planned in room two.”

“Well, no one can resist a motelier.”

Stevie followed him into his room. It was empty and David smiled to himself, Alexis was with Ted.

David tossed his bag on his bed. “If you must know, I stayed with Patrick last night.”

“Details?”

“For the last time, I’m not giving you sexy gay recaps, you tiny weirdo,” David said. “Okay, so I did that one time… And last week… and last Tuesday, but no more.”

Stevie sat on Alexis’s bed. “What’s changed?”

“What?”

“You have this dopey smile on your dopey face,” Stevie said. “It’s kinda giving me the creeps. So, spill.”

“Nothing happened. Ray was home and talking very loudly about Singles Week.”

David sat on his bed and Stevie studied his face. “Oh my god, what?”

“You tell me,” Stevie challenged.

“Okay.” David smiled. God, with the smiling. He can’t stop. “Yesterday Patrick told me he loves me.”

Stevie yelped and bounced on the bed. “What did you say?”

David gave her the details. She particularly enjoyed the bit about the tea. He also told her about Alexis and Ted and her face was happy. He liked getting to see Stevie emotion, especially happy Stevie.

“So what happened when you went back to the store?”

“We were really busy,” David said. “Desperate singles do a _lot_ of shopping. But after we closed, Patrick and I opened a bottle of wine and talked.”

“About what?” Her eyes were wide.

“Your flannel collection, the fuck you think we talked about?”

“I’m sorry! I just need some vicarious romance in my life.”

“Things not going well with Jake?”

Stevie sighed. “That’s over. We were never exclusive, but he’s _really_ into throuples. Me, not so much.”

“I’m sorry, Pony.”

“No! We’re not doing ‘Pony.’”

David leaned forward. “It’s because of Ginuwine isn’t it?”

“Oh my god, I’m not having this conversation with you. We were talking about you and Patrick and love.”

David looked down, fidgeting with his comforter. “I really love him, Stevie.”

“And he really loves you.”

David looked at her, tears in his eyes yet again. “He does. It feels… it feels so weird. It feels right, but also it doesn’t…?”

Stevie hopped beds and sat next to David. “You deserve love, dummy. Patrick is stupid in love with you. Enjoy it. It’s real. Patrick is amazing and it’s about time you had someone love you like that.”

David narrowed his eyes. “Your eyes are red, do you have allergies, or…?”

“Shut up,” Stevie said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “I’m just happy for you. And, yes, I’m allergic to it.”

David took a deep breath. “So yesterday was the fourth time I ever told someone I loved them. Before that it was twice to my parents and once--”

“At a Mariah Carey concert, yes I know.”

“ _Anyway,_ it kinda made me realize how good it feels to hear. And how good it feels to say. I mean, it’s scary as hell and I’m still kinda shaken, but I want to say…”

“Don’t you dare,” Stevie said, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her flannel.

He looked at her, tears still in his eyes. One would think one would be too dehydrated at this point to cry. “So, yes, I, David Rose… l-word you. Stevie Budd.”

Stevie covered her face and murmured something into her hands.

“What was that?” David asked, pulling her hands away.

“I hate you,” she grumbled. He raised his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. “Fine, I l-word you too,” she muttered quickly.

David slapped her shoulder. “You big softie.”

Stevie slapped him back, harder. “Shut up. You’re the one in love with your boyfriend.”

David smiled. “I really am.”

***

It was closing time and they had another good day at the store. Alexis managed to create a bevy of horny people with disposable incomes.

The didn’t say “I love you” all day. Patrick did, however, draw a messy heart on receipt paper and left it with David’s lunch.

David turned the sign to closed, leaned against the door, and let out a long breath. Patrick slumped against the register.

David walked to Patrick and rested his cheek on Patrick’s head. “So that was a long day. Are we rich now?”

Patrick leaned up and laughed. “Not quite yet, but if Single’s Week becomes an annual thing, we can save for vacations…”

“I’d kill for a good vacation. I’m exhausted.”

Patrick turned and circled his arms around David’s waist. “Not too exhausted, I hope.”

“For what?” David smirked, dimples deepening. “Another cuddle fest? I think I can manage.”

They, indeed, had a cuddle fest last night. Ray was bordering on mania talking about every second of the first day of Singles Week, so there wasn’t room for much else.

“Actually,” Patrick said, “Ray found a lovely lady with an alpaca farm.”

“Oh, god, is he going to start raising alpacas now?”

“No. Maybe.” He tugged David closer. “He’s staying with his new friend tonight. She lives about twenty miles away…”

“Mmm, so no chance of opening doors? Whatever will we do?”

Patrick stared into David’s eyes. He looked nervous, confident, turned on, then nervous again.

“What?” David asked.

Patrick pulled him in for a hug and placed his lips on David’s ear.

“I would like to fuck you tonight, David,” he whispered.

David felt his legs give way and grabbed the counter. Was this swooning? Did he just swoon?

He pulled back and looked at Patrick. “Are you sure?”

“Only if you want to,” Patrick said. “We don’t have to, I… I just wanted to let you know I’m ready. For that. At some point.”

David looked away, trying to suppress a smile, but it didn’t work. “I want that very much, Patrick.”

Patrick gasped and then his mouth was on David’s. He slipped his tongue into David’s mouth with what felt like desperation; the kiss was hard and fast. Eventually Patrick pulled away, taking David’s face in his hands.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Oh my god, I told you to stop thanking me for things!”

“What can I say? I’m a very polite person.”

David leaned over and popped the till open. “Then let’s get going to counting and cleaning.”

Patrick laughed. “I’m guessing you’ll have to grab some clothes before going to Ray’s?”

“Okay,” David held up a finger, “I’ve never just ‘grabbed some clothes’, but, yes, I would like to change and take a shower and select proper sleepwear. I’m assuming breakfast is provided?”

“I’ll pick you up at eight. And I’ll make waffles.”

***

David ran his hands under Patrick’s shirt as he unlocked Ray’s door. They took off their shoes and Patrick started to say something.

“Yeah, yeah, you have a lovely home or whatever,” David said, waving his hands. “Let's go upstairs.” He patted Patrick’s ass as he followed him up the stairs.

David dropped his bag, taking in the wallpaper. He always wished it wouldn’t look as bad as he remembered. That never happened. “Ah, such a romantic venue for this first for you.” He turned to look at Patrick. “If you still want to. I’m completely fine either way. I’m just glad we have the place to ourselves.”

Patrick walked over and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. “I very much still want to. Do you?”

David nodded emphatically and bent his head to kiss Patrick. Patrick’s hands went beneath David’s sweater and scratched their way up David’s back and David grinned into the kiss. This man wanted to fuck him. This man _loved_ him. David felt Patrick against his thigh. Okay, so _really_ wanted to fuck him.

The stepped apart and removed their clothes in silence, watching each other. Patrick pounced and pushed David on the bed, climbing on top of him. Their dicks rubbed together and David thought the anticipation may be too much and he would come _way_ too early. He grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and flipped them.

David caught Patrick’s eye before he lowered his mouth to Patrick’s dick. He tightly sucked the head and saw Patrick arch his neck and heard his moans. David took him all the way and swallowed around his cock. “Jesus Christ,” he heard Patrick huff above him.

David kissed his way up to Patrick’s face. Patrick reached out and slowly circled his hand around David’s dick. David cradled Patrick’s head in his hands.

“Are you ready?” David asked.

Patrick whispered, “Yes.”

Patrick gently pushed David on his back. He spent time sucking both of David’s nipples until David was squirming. He took David’s dick in his mouth, his tongue running along the underside. David couldn’t stop his hips from pushing further into Patrick’s mouth. He whined when Patrick took his mouth away.

Patrick leaned over David and grabbed lube and a condom from the nightstand. He knelt between David’s legs and stared. He didn't move, just stared

“What?”

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Patrick whispered, stroking David’s thighs. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I’m all yours,” David said, willing his voice not to crack. “I love you too.”

Patrick leaned down and crashed his lips against David’s. Patrick sucked David’s tongue into his mouth and David grasped Patrick’s back. Patrick eventually pulled away, nipped at David’s neck, and settled between his legs.

Patrick poured lube on his fingers.

“You know,” David said, “if you use, like, a dildo every week, you don’t really need much prep. It doesn’t loosen anything, it just makes your muscles more reactive. So, uh, with that being said, you can --”

“David,” Patrick interrupted, pressing a finger against David’s hole, “I have a dick and I have Google. I know. I want to do this.”

“Oh,” David said as Patrick slipped a finger inside him.

Patrick’s eyes were wide as he watched his finger. “You’re so tight.” Patrick had never fingered David and they haven’t had sex since Elm Valley. “It’s like you don’t want to let go.” He added another finger, still transfixed.

“I don’t,” David husked. 

Patrick added a third finger and David jerked beneath him.

Patrick smiled. “Right there?” He stroked his fingers inside David.

David squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. He hadn’t expected Patrick to find his prostate the first time. He used the right amount of pressure as he rubbed against it. “Fuck,” David breathed, “you’re gonna have to stop with that if you want me to last.”

Patrick slowly removed his fingers. “So you enjoyed that?” he asked, with an air of confidence.

“God, yes,” David said. “I need you inside me. I _need_ you.” He impatiently shoved a pillow beneath his hips. He felt dizzy and he had a hard time watching Patrick rolling the condom on his dick. Everything was getting fuzzy.

Patrick situated himself against David. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, please.”

David managed to focus his eyes on Patrick as he slid into David. “You feel so good,” Patrick muttered and his eyes fluttered closed. He looked completely lost in the moment. Completely lost inside David.

“Patrick,” he said softly. “You can move.”

Patrick’s eyes snapped open and he pressed forward moving through David’s muscles until he was completely inside.

He paused again, holding still inside David. “This is… fuck, David.” His eyes studying where their bodies met. “This feels... You’re - you’re so tight. So warm.”

“Come here,” David said, directing Patrick’s body above his. Patrick braced his hands on either side of David, and David pulled his thighs as wide and as close to himself as possible.

David’s eyes fixed on Patrick’s face. They were so close, David saw his wide pupils, his furrowed brow. David let go of his legs and dragged his hands up Patrick’s sides.

David closed his eyes and sunk into the bed. Each of Patrick’s movements stretched and filled him. David’s hands fell to his sides. He heard Patrick say something about how he was gonna be quick, and David murmured the same. Patrick rolled his hips and David felt like he was floating in the ocean. His hands took purchase on the rungs of the headboard. Patrick kept thrusting and it felt like waves rocking him. The sea grew more violent and David groaned, opening his eyes.

“You look so fucking beautiful, David.” Patrick’s eyes ran from David’s fists on the headboard to his face. “Can you come for me?”

David bit his lip as his right hand gripped his dick, his left held Patrick’s back. “Harder,” he said hoarsely. “Please fuck me harder - as hard as you can.”

Patrick snapped his hips against David. He moved faster. “Don’t stop,” David begged. “Don’t stop.” David’s eyes drifted shut again and dug his nails into Patrick’s back, like a anchor, and clung to him as his body arched and he started to come. He could feel his cum splashing hot against his chest. Patrick kept filling him, pushing him, as David was rocked through his orgasm.

David now had two hands on Patrick. “I need to feel you come inside me,” he whispered. Patrick’s face fell into David’s shoulders. David wrapped his legs and arms around him.

Patrick sobbed incoherent sounds into David’s ear and his thrusting sped, slowed, and stopped as David felt Patrick quake inside him. The shudders spread to David’s body as he kept his grip on Patrick.

Patrick collapsed on David. David lowered his legs and his palms drew circles on Patrick’s back as Patrick’s hot breath slowed in his ear. “Are you okay?”

Patrick nodded against him. “That was…” he started, “Jesus Christ, David, I’ve never felt anything like that.”

Patrick pushed himself up and pulled out of David, fussing with the condom and tossing it on the floor behind him. Patrick laid down, his head on David’s chest.

“How, um, how was it?” Patrick went from confident to coy, just like that.

“You were glorious,” David said, placing a kiss in Patrick’s hair. He closed his arms around the other man. “I’ve never felt anything like that before either. If we’re being honest.”

Patrick lifted his head to look at David. “Really? How so?”

“I felt, uh,” he looked into Patrick’s eyes. He loved him. He told him he loved him. They loved each other. David felt like he had crossed into the unknown and part of him desperately wanted to return to the known. But this man, this stable, brilliant, and passionate man somehow reigned in David’s wildness and loneliness and brokenness. They were in it together. Fuck. He took a deep breath.

“I felt everything. I felt like we were… like we were drifting together. Away from everything. It was just us.” Patrick smiled. “Also, it just felt really fucking good. Like, fuck, Patrick. You should have done this a long time ago.”

“Yeah?”

David stroked Patrick’s cheek. “Yeah,” he said softly. David looked at the ceiling. “I’ve never, like, felt that safe with someone… I’ve never belonged to anyone.” He sniffed. “And, again,” he said, looking at Patrick, “you’re goddamn amazing.”

Patrick laid his head back down on David. “We should probably clean up.”

“No,” David gripped Patrick and coiled their legs together. “Just one more minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now on hiatus so I can focus on other things. Like real life writing. But mostly fanfic writing. I know what I'm about.


	10. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Rose Apothecary robbery. Welcome to season five!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a lot of feelings about "Love Letters"? Me too!
> 
> Thank you, Rosebudd for feeding my insatiable thirst for validation.

 

So they weren’t “in need of a generator.” Fair enough. It would be great if Alexis would stop with the relationship olympics. Not only did David have to hang between trees like an acrophobic lumberjack, he also got in trouble with Patrick.

“Trouble” may not be the right word, but Patrick wasn’t happy they closed the store for that. You can’t be “in trouble” at work if you’re partners. Right? But today…

Patrick has barely spoken to David in the hour since the officer and Stevie left. He _had_ spoken very loudly to the insurance claim he filled out. David had rearranged product in the back for the third time, a loss for what to do, and walked onto the floor.

“I think I’m going to leave for the day,” he announced as he crossed the room.

“David, it’s twelve-thirty.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” he said, drifting past Patrick at the register. He grabbed his bag from the back and walked toward the door. 

Hand on the knob, he turned to Patrick. “I’m sure you’re more than capable of protecting the store from customers in hoodies and masks.”

He heard Patrick’s voice as he opened the door, but didn’t bother asking what he said.

***

David went to the motel and took a shower, trying to wash away gross robber feelings. He flopped on his bed

David:  Where r u?

Stevie:  Your dad made me go home because of the “trauma” we endured

David:  So your business partner understands it’s been a bad day and was kind and looked out for your mental and physical well being? That’s nice.

Stevie:  Patrick never chilled out?

David: No so I just left.

Stevie:  Hope he doesn’t dock your pay

David:  He probably will after he takes out the items we upsold

Stevie:  You wanna come over? I’m just sitting around wishing I had been more violently held up.

Stevie:  And waiting for it to be an appropriate time to start drinking.

David:  Platonic sleepover?

Stevie:  Platonic sleepover

***

“He _scolded_ us,” Stevie said, sitting next to David on her couch. “I don’t think I’ve ever been scolded before.”

“Me either,” David said. “I did whatever I wanted and never got in trouble.”

“Same,” Stevie said. She tapped her wine glass against David’s. “Cheers to absentee parents.”

“I bet Patrick’s parents are perfect,” David mumbled. “He probably broke a window with a baseball or something and his parents sat him down and told him what he did was wrong and he had to go apologize to old man Jones down the street.”

“Old man Jones?” Stevie laughed.

“I don’t know what it’s like in stable, middle class households.” David took a sip of wine. “That’s how it is on TV. With picket fences and golden retrievers.”

“Fair enough,” Stevie said. “His parents probably went to all his baseball games. And knew all his friends and went to graduations.”

David thought for a moment. “Is that what makes him better than us?” he asked softly.

“Maybe he’s not better than us.”

David looked at her.

“We’ve been assuming he is because he’s nice and has his shit together or whatever,” Stevie said, “but he was a _dick_ today.”

“Because we fucked up,” David said.

“Did we? A man in a mask came in, pointed _something_ at us, and we gave him whatever he wanted so he’d leave.”

“I guess.”

Stevie slapped his leg. “Hey, he shouldn’t have talked to you that way. Yeah, on the surface it might seem like a classic David-and-Stevie-idiot-goof-around, but it wasn’t. Someone tried to _rob_ you. You did nothing to deserve his shitty attitude.”

“Was it really _that_ shitty though? I mean, it was a rough morning. For all of us.”

Stevie turned to face David on the couch. “Hey.” David stared at Stevie’s Sarah McLachlan poster. “David.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “What?”

“Look at me.”

David met her eyes. She was giving him Serious Stevie. “What?”

“We’re adults and he _scolded_ us. Adults don’t do that to their business partners or their boyfriends. You should expect better because you deserve better.”

“Better than Patrick?”

“No, not better than Patrick.” Stevie waved her wine glass. “We’ve already agreed that person doesn’t exist. But that doesn’t mean he gets to talk to you like a child.”

“It’s not a big deal,” David muttered. His phone buzzed.

“Yes, it is. ‘Words are weapons.’”

“He wants to know if he can see me,” David said, looking at the text from Patrick. He texted that he was at Stevie’s.

“What do you want?” Stevie asked.

“I don’t know. He wants to come over.”

“That’s up to you.” Stevie’s phone buzzed. “Now he’s asking me if he can come over.” 

“What are you telling him?” David asked as she hurriedly texted and put down her phone.

“That it’s up to you.” She looked at David. “I’m fine with him coming here if you are. If you’re not, then we’ll just stay up and braid each other’s hair.”

David’s lips twitched in a half-smile. “You’re never touching my hair again. That was traumatic for all involved.” He ran his thumbs over his phone. “I guess I should talk to him.”

“Okay. Tell him to come over.”

David: Come to Stevie’s

Patrick: Be there in 5

“Do you want me to stay?” Stevie asked.

“Yeah, it’s your apartment. I’m not asking you to leave.”

“I’m offering. I don’t mind. But I also don’t mind staying if you want me here.”

“I want you here.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence until there was a knock on Stevie’s door. She opened it and let Patrick inside. She returned to the couch next to David.

David stared at his hands, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. In his perfiery he could see Patrick standing with his hands in his pockets and Stevie sitting rigidly beside him.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Patrick said. “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad, I didn’t mean to, it was just a stressful situation.”

David felt those words thunk to the floor between them. He didn’t know what to do with them, so he left them there.

“That is _not_ an apology,” Stevie snapped. “Saying you’re sorry that our feelings were hurt, puts the onus is on us not to feel shitty. That’s not how ‘I’m sorry’ works, read a newspaper.”

David still didn’t look up.

“David…” Patrick began. He huffed. “Stevie, could you give us some space?”

“No.” David felt Steve slide closer to him. “We talked before you got here and I’m not leaving. Not unless David asks me to.”

“David, what do you want?” Patrick asked. David shook his head. Patrick sighed and pulled one of Stevie’s dining chairs in front of the couch. He sat, leaning forward, and David knew Patrick wanted him to look up. He couldn’t.

“I’m sorry if I was an asshole,” Patrick said. Stevie cleared her throat. “I’m sorry. I _was_ an asshole. I shouldn’t have spoken to either of you that way. I was frustrated. I think I just didn’t understand the situation. I should have asked.”

Stevie nudged David’s leg with hers. He moved away and concentrated on not curling into himself like a sad armadillo.

“A guy came in with a mask, Patrick,” Stevie said. “He pointed something at us through his hoodie. He wanted money and all we could do was give him stuff instead. We didn’t ask to look at his weapon because it was a _robbery._ ”

David saw Patrick nod. “How did you feel?”

Stevie was still and David knew he’d have to answer this one himself.

“Scared,” he said softly. “It happened so fast, but he came in and pointed something at me.” David looked up, looked into Patrick’s eyes. “He came in _our_ store and asked for money. I’ve never had anything like that happen to me before, so I didn’t know what to do, except whatever he wanted.” David sat up straight. “We didn’t ‘upsell’ him. You can’t upsell someone who isn’t buying anything.”

“David,” Patrick said, “you’re absolutely right, I should have--”

David stood. “I know I’m right! I don’t need you to validate my own feelings. A really terrifying thing happened and you treated me like a kid. Like someone who doesn’t know how to live in the real world. I am aware that I need you to do the books for me. To do taxes and other shit I don’t know about, but that doesn’t mean--” David ran his fingers through his hair and paced. “Fuck!”

Patrick scurried off his seat. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t even consider what it felt like, being held up--”

“That’s still not an apology!” David yelled. “You treated us like idiots. I’m sorry we’re such a disappointment, but we didn’t know what else to do or what else to tell the police!”

“You’re not a disappointment,” Patrick said. “That’s not how I want you to feel--”

“What’s your problem?” David said, waving his arms. “Really, what is your problem?”

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t know!” Patrick took a step toward David, who took a step back. “Can we sit down and talk about this?”

“Fine,” David muttered, sitting next to Stevie. Patrick sat in his chair and scooted closer to the couch.

Patrick sat with his head in his hands for a moment. For several moments.

“I think I was mad I wasn’t there,” he said, looking from Stevie to David. “I don’t like not being in control of things and this was a big thing not to be in control of.”

David was quiet and looked at Sarah again. So peaceful in her poster behind Patrick. Oh, to be in the arms of that angel.

“What would you have done?” Stevie asked.

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Patrick shrugged. “I like to think I’d demand to see a weapon or go after him…”

“Is that what you would want David to do?”

“God, no” Patrick said. David rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Typical. He can’t do the shit the sports kids can. Never the hero.

“I just mean,” Patrick said, “that I wouldn’t want you to put yourself at risk. David.”

“What would you really have done?” Stevie asked quietly.

“The same thing,” Patrick answered. “It was the right call. You didn’t know how dangerous he was, so you had to assume very. It was just product. Or it would’ve been just money. It’s not worth it.”

“I don’t want to be a disappointment,” David murmured.

Patrick slid off his chair to kneel in front of David. “You’re not a disappointment.” He took David’s hands. “Hey, look at me.” David did. “I’m so, so sorry I made you feel that way. I was an asshole. You did the right thing. I’m just glad you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me.”

David nodded. Patrick pressed, “Do you believe me?”

David exhaled slowly and nodded again. He believed Patrick. He believed Patrick didn’t think he was a disappointment.

“I love you,” Patrick said and laid his head in David’s lap, sniffling. Stevie crept off the couch to her bed.

David stroked Patrick’s hair. He and Stevie managed to have a conversation with their eyes.

Stevie, brow raised. _Are you okay_?

David looked down at Patrick and back at Stevie. He shrugged. _It’s fine_.

Stevie’s body looked deflated. _You don’t have to do this._

David looked into Stevie’s eyes. Then looked through them, and past them. _I’m fine._

Patrick moved next to David on the couch. He held David’s face in his hands.

“I want to make this right. What can I do?”

David shook his head. He knew he could get anything out of Patrick right now, but he had no idea what he wanted. 

“Can we go to your place?” David asked softly.

“Yes.” Patrick kissed his cheek. “Let’s do that.”

***

They were in Patrick’s bed, foreheads pressed together. Their bodies moved against each other in rhythm. Their arms surrounded each other, pulling them close as possible without actually being inside one another.

Patrick’s breath was hot on David’s face. Patrick was beautiful. Patrick was lost in the feeling of David’s body. Patrick loved him.

David reached between them and wrapped a hand around their dicks. Patrick mewled and buried his head in David’s shoulder, his body shaking.

David leaned down to Patrick’s ear and whispered the first words either of them had said since getting to Ray’s. “Come for me.”

Patrick gasped, his nails clawing at David’s back and legs thrashing against David’s. He came and the warmth that burst between them was enough to pry open David’s orgasm.

David let Patrick pull his head to his chest. David wrapped an arm around his waist as Patrick stroked and kissed David’s hair.

“I love you so much,” Patrick breathed. “Nothing matters but you, David. Nothing.”

David squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled against Patrick’s chest. He was grateful for Patrick’s rough hands and strong arms surrounding him. He clung to Patrick, wanting to stay entwined forever. He fucking loved this man.

Eventually they cleaned up, ate, and went back to bed to sleep. Ray’s guest bed was the second shittiest bed David had ever slept in, but it still felt like heaven.

He knew Patrick didn’t think he was a disappointment. But Patrick couldn’t know everything.


End file.
